Dont Judge
by Hp-Azn
Summary: -Chp17-The happening during fifth year affected everyone inside and out. A new DADA comes to play, and so does a new student. Draco gets a taste of his own medicine and may also be cured by it. OoTP spoilers! DHR ship is STARTING!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is a new fic... _maybe _[I here screams] its D/Hr

Disclaimer: Not mine, you know who owns it, but **Yurin Profersia **is mine.

Chapter 1

*****

"Where are they?" Hermione Granger said, tapping her foot impatiently while waiting for her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Starting their sixth-year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, prefect and possibly next Head Girl of Hogwarts was standing in front of the Flourish and Blotts, still waiting.

As she stood there, looking at the people coming out of the store, someone caught her eye. Someone, she can't make out if a boy or girl came out of the shop and leaned on the wall beside her. He or she was about 5 feet and 8 inches tall, which made the person taller than Hermione by a couple of inches. The person was wearing slightly black baggy pants, black sweater and the hood over their head. Shoulder slumped and disoriented, the person sighed heavily, and then suddenly snapped her head on Hermione's direction, which made her jumped.

Hermione can see person's piercing stormy gray eyes staring back at her, clearly showing the mascara and eyeliner, confirming the fact that's that that someone was girl. The girl slowly took off her hood, revealing her long black hair that goes down slightly below her shoulders and bangs with red highlights that go up to her ears. Her skin color was slightly tanned and she wore 3 earrings on each ear. 

Hermione was about to say something but the girl raised her eyebrows at her, whirled around and strode over the other direction, slowly blending to the crowd and eventually disappeared.

Hermione looked at mysterious girl's retreating figure confusedly. She was wondering over and over again who that girl might be. She judge by the way she dresses that she might be gothic.

'Don't judge a book, by its cover' a voice said in the air.

Hermione thought that it was just her imagination and she didn't really hear that voice. She was getting freaked out and nearly jumped a foot up on to the air when some tapped her shoulder.

"Woah, 'Mione calm down" Ron Weasley's voice came from behind her

She turned around to see Harry and Ron staring back at her. Without warning, she threw her self to them, crushing both of the guys in her embrace. The guys hugged back and noticed that Hermione was looking kind of freaked out.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Harry asked gently

"Oh, me, yeah, I'm alright its just..." Hermione trailed off

"Just what?" Ron asked

"Ohh, nothing, don't mind me, lets just go okay?" she answered

Harry and Ron looked at her suspiciously but nodded. They proceeded to spending time and going to stores, well in Hermione's case the bookstore and in the guys' case, the Quidditch store. They even met Draco Malfoy, which they decided to ignore, since he didn't see them, but Harry swore that he saw Malfoy looked awfully, tired? Weird.

As the day came to an end, Hermione bid Harry and Ron goodbye as she went and got a cab to go home. As the cab was going one her street, she looked out the window to see the same girl walking on the sidewalk across from her house. 

'So, she a muggle-born, maybe she'll go to Hogwarts this year' she thought, as she got out of the cab.

'Sixth year at Hogwarts will be full of surprises' she thought with a smile as she entered her house.

*****

A/N: Short chapter, hope you like!


	2. 2

A/N: Hope you liked the last chapter, here's another

Disclaimer: Read the last chapter

Chapter 2

*****

Hermione met Harry and Ron at Platform 9 ¾ at the 1st of September and got on the train. All the other compartments were full except the one at the back which was occupied by only one person. Hermione peeked in to see who was it only to find out that it was the girl who she saw at Diagon Alley last time.

"Guys, I think we can sit here" Ron said, already opening the compartment door

"Er... okay" Hermione answered

Harry looked at her but didn't say anything. He opened the door and looked at the person. At first he thought it was Cho but when he saw the red streaks on her hair, he knew he was wrong. She didn't looked up, she was still looking at the other direction.

"Excuse me, do you think my friends and I can seat here?" Harry said

"Why do I care, you don't see my name on it do you?" the girl said, lowly, still not looking up. Hermione nearly gasped when the girl's voice sounded like the voice she heard at Diagon Alley

"No need to be so rude, we don't even know your name" Ron said, his anger rising

The girl looked up and rose her eyebrows at Ron "You'll know soon enough"

The girl then settled her gaze at Hermione and smiled, or rather, smirked

"We meet again. Hermione Granger" she said, her voice misty

Hermione was startled that girl knew her name and she was sure that Harry and Ron were surprised too.

"How did you know her name, if you don't mind me asking?" Harry said to the girl

"It's for me to know and for you to find out" the girl said, then she looked at Hermione once again and added, "Remember, don't judge a book by its cover, that's one advice I can give you, trust me, it will be useful this year"

Hermione nodded and settled down while the mystery girl faced the window and both Harry and Ron were talking amongst themselves. When the train stopped, the girl stood up and proceeded to the door, but before she went out she looked at Hermione and said, "I am no Goth, if you think I worship the devil you better think again, it will help" then with that she exited the classroom

"What was that about?" Ron asked as soon as the girl was out of ear shot

Hermione shook her head and said nothing. A lot of thoughts were going through her mind right now, first, how did the girl know her name then how did she know that she thought the girl was Goth? She didn't tell anyone, not even Harry and Ron. She went inside the castle continuing with her train of thoughts.

*****

A/N: Another short chapter! Hope you liked!


	3. 3

A/N: Hope you liked the last chapter. This story is going to be composed with short chapters all the way, but I will try to post shorter chapters.

Disclaimer: You know the drill, Yurin is **mine **and HP belongs to **Rowling**

Chapter 3

*****

When Harry, Ron and Hermione proceeded to the Gryffindor Table at the Great Hall they were greeted by their fellow house mates. Harry looked around to see Cho looking at him with mad but sad look in her eyes. Somehow Harry knew that Cho hasn't forgiven him for what happened last year. Then his eyes drifted over to the Slytherin Table to see Draco Malfoy staring at him with pure hatred and malice. Something tells him that Malfoy would really do something about what happened last year, when Harry managed to land Lucius Malfoy into Azkaban prison. He turned his attention to Professor Dumbledore as he stood up to make an announcement.

"This year, we are going to have a new sixth year student named Yurin Profersia, and now she will be sorted with the other 1st years, also we have a new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, but she wouldn't be introduced now"

The doors of the Great Hall opened and the girl from the train entered followed by the first years that were half her height, not looking anywhere but straight ahead. Hermione was looking at her intently, so was Harry and Ron, but they can hear people whispering and murmuring and they can clearly see the Slytherins snickering. Maybe because of the way she dressed 

When she reached the teacher's table, Professor McGonagall took the Sorting Hat from the stool and put it on Yurin's head. 

As soon as it touched her head, it said, "Here to fulfill something are we, well then better yet be in GRYFFINDOR"

The Gryffindor Table erupted with cheers so did the other tables, except Slytherin. As Yurin approach the Gryffindor Table, a lot of her housemates approached to shake her hand, but to their surprise, she just ignored them and continued their way to the end of the table. She didn't sit down, but instead looked at the Headmaster and nodded. The headmaster nodded back and Yurin proceeded to the doors of the Great Hall and went out.

The Gryffindors were looking at their new housemate, dumfounded. That was a very weird reaction to the Gryffindor House's warm welcome. After they got over their shock everybody turned to their food and ate.

As Hermione, Harry and Ron ate, they could hear some of their other housemates talking

"What do you think is up with her?"

"She's kind of weird"

"Bet you she's a Goth"

Hermione ignored all this gossip and continued with her meal. As soon as they were done, they made their way to the Gryffindor Common Room and found Yurin sitting by the window. When they came, she looked up then put her head back down.

Harry and Ron told Hermione to wait there because they're going to get the Exploding Snap Deck on the Boy's Dormitory. When they disappeared upstairs, Hermione approached Yurin.

"Um, hey, why don't you play, Exploding Snap with me, Ron and Harry?" Hermione asked

Yurin looked up and looked at her in the eye. She then got out of her seat and made her way to the Girl's staircase. 

Hermione felt anger welled up in her, she's trying to be nice but all Yurin do is being rude.

"If you don't want to be friends, just say so! Why are you being so rude?" Hermione blurted out

Yurin stopped on her tracks and stayed there. Then she said, "Remember, don't judge a book by its cover, it just not work on appearance, people aren't always the real person they are just by the way they act" then she continued her way to Girl's Dormitory and then disappeared.

Hermione was left staring at the spot where Yurin was and for the first time in her life she is stomped to all that was happening.

*****

A/N: Another chapter done! Hope you like!


	4. 4

A/N: Hope you like the last chapter! Here is more! What you think of Yurin? Is she good? Do you hate her?

Disclaimer: "Mom! Do I have to do this?"

Chapter 4

*****

First regular school day came and first class was Transfiguration with, you guessed it, the Slytherins. As usual Draco Malfoy is there and came to torture Harry, Ron and Hermione once more.

"Bet you're happy now Potter? Sending my father to Azkaban, you'll pay!" Draco said murderously

"Yeah, I am happy Malfoy, but I will be happier if that poor excuse, snake-faced master of you is dead!" Harry hissed in reply

Malfoy sneered, "What makes you think that you'll defeat the Dark Lord?"

"Because good always over power evil, Malfoy" Hermione cut in

Malfoy turned to her with a smirk on his face, "Shut up, mudblood" then he looked over to Hermione's left and he smirked more.

"Well, look what we have here, another mudblood" Draco said as Yurin walked where they were standing. Yurin completely ignored the comment and walked away.

But Malfoy wouldn't take that, he stepped in front of Yurin, completely blocking her way.

"Get out of the way, Malfoy" Yurin said lowly

"Make me" Malfoy said with a sneer, slowly taking out his wand, seeing this Harry, who was behind her, about to move forward when Yurin said, "Back away Potter"

Harry confusedly stepped back, thinking how Yurin knew he was stepping in. 

"I said get out of the way, Malfoy" Yurin said, annoyance in her voice

"I said make me" Malfoy said with a sneer

"I said MOVE!" Yurin bellowed, and with that an invisible force erupted from her blowing her hood off, also blowing Draco Malfoy ten feet away. Everyone was so busy looking at Malfoy, who was shakily getting to his feet that they didn't see Yurin's eyes, which was usually gray, now bright white. No one except, Harry, Ron and Hermione saw this. But as soon as it did, it returned to its regular color and Yurin was staring blankly ahead. She blinked and slightly swayed on her feet if, and just as she was about to fall, Harry caught her.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, helping her stand up. She nods her head and shrugs off Harry. 

"Thanks" muttered Yurin as she walks toward the classroom. The trio stared at her in disbelief.

"What was that about?" said Ron, amazed and mortified at the same time.

"I'm not sure, that was pretty strange wasn't it, and freaky" said Hermione, her voice small, also staring at Yurin's retreating figure. She stared at her as if expecting her to disappear or collapse or something.

"Yeah, strange" was all that Harry said.

All the Slytherins were huddling over Draco who was limping towards the trio. He took out his wand and pointed it at Harry's face. Harry just stared calmly.

"You're going to pay Potter, you, weasel, the mudblood and that gothic friend of yours, you got that!" Draco spat and brushed pass him followed by Crabbe, Goyle and other Slytherin who were giving them glares.

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other and continued their way to their class.

When they arrived, almost everyone was in their seats including Yurin, Malfoy and the Slytherins. Hermione and Ron sat beside each other and Harry sat beside last seat available, beside Yurin. He glanced at her, but he couldn't see her face for once again, she had her hood on.

Professor McGonagall started the class looking very strict. He sight fell upon Yurin and said, "Miss Profersia, will you please put you hood down".

Harry heard Yurin sigh heavily and took off her hood. Now that Harry could see her face, he could see that Yurin's eyes were dull and dark that it was nearly black. 

_'This girl is beginning to freak me out'_ Harry thought to himself. Realizing that he was staring, he quickly looked away and looked ahead and listened to Professor McGonagall, knowing that this year will not be different from the others. 

Full of hurt and pain.


	5. 5

A/N: Like the fic? Review and give constructive criticism. 

Disclaimer: None of HP is mine but Yurin Profersia is **mine **and Samara Peterson is **Tayz**. Ok?

*****

Transfiguration was done in a painfully slow speed. Students filed out of the classroom for their next class, and as for the Gryffindor, next is Defense against the Dark Arts, and they are truly excited to know who's going to be their teacher. 

So far they had stuttering fool, who had Voldemort imbedded behind his head, a stupid, idiotic, poor-excuse for a wizard that can't do any spell right except, memory charms, a very good teacher who was sadly a werewolf and therefore had to retire, a Death Eater imposter who was main purpose was to kill Harry, and a ministry official who doesn't know how to teach and has an attitude as vile as snake poison.

Harry and others filed in the classroom and sat on the desks. Yurin sat at the very back of the class and the trio sat on the other side of the classroom. They were kind of early, so they had to wait for the teacher to come.

Then, after a minute or two, a tall figure came from the door and graciously entered the classroom. Wearing deep emerald green robes with its hood on, no one can see her face. As soon she reached the desk, her long, slender fingers reached out and lowered her hood, revealing her features. Long, wavy, sandy colored hair that's just slightly above her waist, black, cat like eyes outlined by black mascara and a tinge of green eye shadow, plump, pink lips and pale skin, she looked simple but stunning.

She faced the class, and flashed a beautiful, but timid smile, revealing her petite teeth. She then said, her voice smooth as the word flow together in a dream like state, "Good afternoon class, I am going to be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Samara Peterson."

A series of murmurs followed this statement between the students. This wasn't the first time they had a woman for a professor in defense, because they had Professor Umbridge who _never_ let them do any magic at all and they wished Professor Peterson won't do the same. Then, they all felt a soft breeze was felt in the classroom. Funny, the windows aren't open. They all turned to the front of the class, just in time to see Professor Peterson putting her wand away.

"Now that I got your attention, let me just do a roll call and you can ask questions involving me" she said calmly, scanning the class with bright eyes and calling the names on the list, as every student respond.  After that, a hand shot up in the air, which belonged to, you guessed it, Hermione.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" she said. Hermione smiled and said, "Professor, I'm just wondering since our last professor didn't let us do any magic at all, and only let us do book work, not that I am complaining or anything, are we going to be able to do it this time?" 

Professor Peterson looked at her and said, "Yes, you will be able to do magic, and maybe a little bit of book work, but mostly magic"

A sigh of relief were heard in different parts of the classroom as Hermione's had shot up again. "What are we going to learn this year?"

"First of all, we are going to review different things that such at the Disarming spell, Shielding spell, and so on. As we go further, I will teach you more thing such as the Art of Occulemeny," she replied.

Hermione and Ron's jaws dropped open as Harry's face turned white. Harry glanced at everyone's faces and saw confusion, curiosity and in Draco's case, fear. Harry wondered why, but couldn't careless.

"What is Occulemeny exactly?" Lavender's voice boomed over the murmuring students.

"The Art of Occulemeny is the practice of blocking your mind in your sleep so that no one will be able take control of you and make you things that you might regret" Professor Peterson answered.

"What do you mean regret?" Neville said

Professor Peterson sighed but said, "There is another kind of practice called the Art of Legilimency, which means, having the ability to open other people's mind, look through it, control it, then eventually control the person"

Several gasps were heard and murmurs followed once again. Then someone asked "Who has that kind of ability?"

Before Professor Peterson can answer, Harry said, in a low, but audible voice, "Voldemort". The students heads whirled to look at Harry, all eyes searching for an explanation. But before anyone can fire anything at him, Professor Peterson said, "Yes, that is quite, now moving on please".

Everybody looked at her and waited for someone to ask a question. Then someone's hand shot in the air, Draco Malfoy's. "Are you a pureblood or a mudblood?" he asked with a usual smirk.

People were shock by this question, for no one, not ever will ever say the word _mudblood_ in front of a teacher. Professor Peterson looked at Malfoy, smile gone, yet calm. "It's my own knowledge to know what I am, my only goal is to teach the art of defense and that's what I am going to do. My heritage has absolutely no connection with that and suggest that you don't ask it again" she said her voice still flowing together freely but now stern.

The bell rang and student shuffled out of their desk and before Harry, Ron and Hermione exit the room, they heard Professor Peterson call out to Malfoy, who was slightly behind them, "10 points from Slytherin for saying mudblood, Mr. Malfoy"

*****

Next Chapter Soon to come!


	6. 6

A/N: Like this? Review! I decided, it will be **D/Hr **but it will be really **slowly** is that okay?

Disclaimer: Read the last one! Yurin... mine... Samara... Tayz

*****

As the students walked out of the classroom, Harry, Ron and Hermione heard Malfoy sneer as Professor Peterson deducted points form Slytherin. They proceeded to the Great Hall and settled down to the table to eat lunch. Yurin was sitting down at the end of the table all by herself, with her hood up again. Lavender and Parvati are both looking at her, giggling, whispering things to each other the trio couldn't hear. Hermione was sure it was something about Yurin and the way she dressed for she knew that the two of them are not only obsessed with Divination but also to fashion.

Sighing to herself she stood up and walked her way to Yurin. She stopped and settled herself beside her. She looked back at Ron and Harry and they were both looking at her like she was crazy, but amused at the same time. Lavender and Parvati were watching at her carefully, looking at them as if expecting Yurin to lash out at Hermione.

"Yurin?" Hermione said slowly, hoping for her to response. Slowly, Yurin fingers reached out from her pocket and lowered her hood. Then she looked at Hermione.

"Yes" she said her voice low, yet somehow weak, her eyes piercing

"I was wondering if you want to sit with us every time we eat?" Hermione said slowly, shifting a bit under Yurin's gaze

Yurin's reply was shrug and she flashed a gaze towards Harry and Ron. 

"Great!" Hermione said, standing up and stretching her hand towards Yurin. She swore she saw a ghost of a smile passed on Yurin's face as she took Hermione's hand and stood up. She was led by her fellow Gryffindor towards her friends, still holding her had, when she passed by Lavender and Parvati, she caught a word that she truly hate. _Goth._ She flashed them the dirtiest cut-eye that she can give to them, and she saw them shudder, she smirked in satisfaction.

When they reached Hermione herself beside Harry and patted the seat next to her, "Come on, Yurin sit" she said kindly

Hermione nudged Harry and Harry nudged Ron, who was startled and said, "Oh! Hi, Yurin"

"Yeah, hey" Harry added

Yurin didn't reply, she was just staring ahead, unseeing. Hermione looked at her worry, written on her face. Harry reached out and snapped his fingers. Nothing happened.  Ron got up and clapped his hand in front of her face. No reaction. Hermione looked at her again and gasped. Her eyes were slowly turning from silver to white, just like what happened on their way to Transfiguration.

Harry, Ron and Hermione didn't know what to do, so they did what first came to mind. They shook her. Hard. With her had head flinging back and forth, she was knocked out of her trance and gasped. The trio let her go and stared at her.

"What happened?" Hermione asked, breaking the silence

Yurin looked at her, eyes wide and shaking, she said weakly, "I-I need t-t-o g-go" stammering

Before any of the three can protest, she stood up and half ran, half walked to the doors. She stumbled a bit when she reached the doors, opened it then disappeared behind it. The trio looked at each other, before the gather their stuff and run after her, earning them looks. 

If they ever looked behind them, they will see Dumbledore's usually twinkling eyes, some how diminishing.

***

"Where do you think she went?" Hermione said the moment they got out of the Great Hall.

"To the Gryffindor Tower" Ron suggested

Harry nodded and ran to that direction, with Ron and Hermione behind him. When they reached the last corridor leading to the tower, they saw Yurin, stumbling and trying to maintain her balance. They ran to her and Hermione laid her had on her shoulder. Yurin spun around, startled.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked

"Yeah, yeah..." she was about to spin around to go ahead to the tower when another hand caught her arm, Harry's.

"We're trying to help, what's wrong?" he said slowly

"You know what, just leave me ALONE!" she said louder but not as loud when she blew up on Malfoy. They felt a gush of wind but good thing they didn't flew backwards. 

Harry let go of her arm, and he, Ron and Hermione stared at her. Yurin turned to them slowly.

"I'm just... tired" she said, weakly, and without warning, her eyes rolled upwards in her head and went limp.

*****

A/N: Another chapter done!


	7. 7

A/N: Ohh! Did you like that chapter? Here's more!

*****

As Yurin went limp, Hermione gasped and Harry, together with Ron, tried to catch her before she hit the ground, and succeeded. Ron, being the taller and broader one of the two boys, carried Yurin in his arms and made their way to the hospital wing. Yurin's hair was falling her face and Hermione swiped some of it away. Her eyes were closed and her lips were in a thin line. She felt her pulse; sure enough it was there, but weak.

As they entered the hospital wing, Harry ran to the matron's office to get Madam Promfrey while Ron and Hermione settled Yurin on a bed. Not long after that, the matron made her way to where Yurin was laying. 

"Someone explain to me what happened," she said sternly, while checking over Yurin

Hermione took a deep breath and the guys took this as a sign that she was the one who is going to do all the explaining. Hermione told her that Yurin was in some kind of a trance and that she was weak and passed out. Both of the boys sighed inwardly, thanking Hermione that she didn't tell Madam Promfrey about Yurin's eyes turning white.

The matron nodded and when she was done examining Yurin and said, "Well, nothing seems to be wrong with her, just extreme exhaustion, do you know if she did any physical activity?"

The three Gryffindors shook their heads and Hermione asked, "Why do you ask madam?"

"Well, if she did, we must warn her not to strain herself for I monitored her heart beat and found out that it was weaker than its suppose to be, so extreme tiredness can strain her heart, which can lead to heart failure" answered the matron

Hermione looked at Yurin who was now breathing normally and sleeping soundly, then she nodded slowly to the matron and so did both Harry and Ron.

"I think we have to inform the headmaster about her condition, can one of you go off to get him please?" the matron said

"No need Poppy, I'm right here," said a new voice in the room

The trio looked at the door and saw the headmaster entering the hospital wing. He walked to where they were standing and said, "Poppy, may I talk to these three for a moment?"

Madam Promfrey looked at him for a bit and said, "Fine, but keep your voices down and don't wake up my patient!"

They all nodded and Madam Promfrey went back to her office. The trio looked at the headmaster and asked what he wanted to talk to them about.

"Well, I am sure that you are aware of Miss Profersia's condition and I want to let you know that there is more to that. I won't give you the exact details but I'll say this, this year at Hogwarts is the first year she learned about our world" he began.

The trio stared at the headmaster wide-eyed. There can't believe that Yurin only learned about the Wizarding World this year and she's 16!

"She didn't have chance to learn how control her magic, and we all know that before you even enter Hogwarts, you give away signs of magic, well, Miss Profersia here has been giving away signs all her life that she couldn't control, she is aso  muggle-born, so let's just say that the people that has custody over her didn't like it and didn't let her go to Hogwarts when she received her letter" the headmaster finished

Ron and Hermione can only stare at the headmaster now, they didn't know what to say. When the headmaster said 'custody' Hermione knew that she was an orphan.

"As I said, there is more to this and I will let Miss Profersia tell you all this when she is ready, and please, offer her your friendship and I knew that Miss Granger here has been doing this since the beginning and I am grateful" Albus said

For the whole time, Harry wasn't looking at the headmaster directly in the eye, he was either looking at the floor or at Yurin, who was still asleep. He was still upset about what happened last year in the Department of Mysteries, what his friends had to go through, what the Order had to go through and what Sirius had to go through because of all his stupidity. If he learned Occulemeny better none of that would have happen. Sirius would be here.

The doors of the hospital wing opened and a second-year Hufflepuff entered. His eyes were looking teary and look like he was going to cry. There were boils on his hands. No wonder.

"Well, that's all for now, you might not believe this but its dinner time, and you can go back to your common rooms or at the Great Hall" and with that Dumbledore left.

There was long silence and they decided to go to their common room and skip dinner. The series of events brought questions to their minds and now each of them are having their train of thoughts. They have to find more about Yurin Profersia and that, they will do. 

No matter what.

*****

A/N: Done! No D/hr yet? Well, you have to wait, its coming soon!


	8. 8

A/N: Next chapter here!

Disclaimer: **Yurin Profersia **_is mine! _**Samara Peterson **_is Tayz! _**HP Characters **_are JK Rowling's!_

*****

The next day, Hermione woke up, and looked at the other end of the room, where Yurin's bed was, just to find it empty. Sighing, she swung her legs out of bed and made her way to the bathroom to get ready for another school day. After, she made her way down the common room to find Harry and Ron playing chess. Judging by the frown on Harry's face, anyone can tell that Ron was winning again.

She cleared her throat, which caught the guys' attention. She made her way to them and sat down on one of the couches.

"Good Morning 'Mione" Harry and Ron said in unison, bringing their gaze back to the chess bored. Ron grinned and moved his queen and said, "Checkmate! You lose again mate!"

Harry rolled her eyes and put the chess pieces back to their case, much to their protest. After storing it back to the boy's dormitory, they made their way down to the Great Hall and ate breakfast. Even though its just Wednesday, people are already planning about what are they are going to do for their fist visit at Hogsmeade. For Harry, he wasn't exactly looking forward the trip for every time they're at Hogsmeade it just reminds him of the time they spend with Sirius in his animagus form. Remorse filled his eyes but he was determined to shake it off, the last thing he needs is pity.

He could hear the girls giggling, obviously talking about boys, and third years ranting excitedly about their first visit to the magical town. He saw Ron trying his hardest not to snap out at them, for he had to admit, it was getting annoying. They still have tomorrow and the day after that to worry about it.

After two bites of toast, half a glass of pumpkin juice and 2 pieces of grapes, they made their way to the first class of the day, Charms. All of them were glad that they were just doing review and not actually doing any new work. They reviewed basic charms like the Levitation Spell, which, every time Ron pronounced wrong, Hermione corrects him. Harry looked at them in great admiration, his mind flashing back during their first year. 

Before the class was over, they were able to review another lesson, the Cheering Charms, and sure enough, everyone exited the classroom, all happy and full of glee. 

Next they have Potions and even though they had the Cheering Charm cast on them, they felt it wore off and replace their feelings with utter disappointment.

Entering the classroom, they found almost all the student both Gryffindor and to their disgust, Slytherin, all settled at their seats. They settled to their seat and were so lucky to find it next to each other, except for Harry who had to sit next to Millicent. He knew it was for the best, because he didn't want a reoccurrence of what happened on their second year during the dueling club where Millicent had Hermione in a headlock.

Just like what happened at Charms, they only reviewed different ingredients that they will use to make potions. He also mentioned that the only people that are going to be able to go to his NEWT class in seventh year are the people who were able to achieve Outstanding to Exceeding Expectations. 

Luckily, Harry, much to his surprise got 10 owls, including Potions but not, Divination for her refuse to predict his own death and Herbology because he didn't like plants at all, he had to much of it at the Dursleys already. Ron had 9, but was still in Potions and Hermione of course had 12. 

After Potions, they continued their way to went out to the grounds and proceeded to Hagrid's Hut where Care for Magical Creatures are being held. Harry, Ron and Hermione were expecting to see Hagrid, but all they saw is Professor Grubbly-Plank and they were greatly disappointed. Maybe Hagrid hasn't come back after the Aurors chased him out of his hut after that hag Umbridge ordered them too.

Just like last time, when Grubbly-Plank first took over, she taught about Unicorns but more advance. Once again, the girls were trilled to see two unicorns come out, one silver, and the other one gold.  Hermione, being the curious one and always eager to learn more were one of the people who were watching the Unicorns and listening to the professor. But Harry and Ron didn't bother, they want Hagrid to be their teacher, no matter how... dangerous, as you put it, is.

Time passed slowly, but they were glad class was over. They made their way to the Great Hall to get breakfast, plus Ron keep annoying them on how he was so hungry he can eat a hippogriff. Harry and Hermione just rolled their eyes, and continued their way, they too are really hungry, but not as hungry as Ron that would want to eat a hippogriff.

While eating they talked about different stuff, like Quidditch, much Hermione's disgust, until the conversation landed about Hogsmeade.

"So guys what do you want to do?" Hermione said

"Anything, we can go to Three Broomstick I prefer that instead of that nasty tea shop," Harry said shuddering with a grin on his face.

"Yeah, or we can go to that caves where we and Snuffles usually..." Ron said trailing off, looking at Harry guiltily to see his best friend's grin fading

"Oh, sorry my mate, I didn't mean that, what I meant to say-" Ron started to ramble, but Harry cut him off

"No. Ron, its okay, you can talk about S-Snuffles if you want to, I'm not made of glass you know" Harry said his voice low

"Alright mate..." Ron said and after that silence ensued. Everyone was affected by the death of Sirius,not only Harry but also Ron, Hermione and many others. Remus was thoroughly affected and now he's staying in 12 Grimmauld all depress and sulking. He was crushed that he's best friend, last of the marauders, fell through the veil no to comeback again. Ron unconsciously pulled up his sleeves to see marks that were made by the mutated brain in the Department of Mysteries while Hermione touched her chest, where a Death Eater slashed her with a spell.

Neville was also affected for he faced the Death Eater Bellatrix Lestrange the Death Eater responsible for the torture of his parents, who are in St. Mungo's because they were tortured to insanity. Not only is Lestrange responsible for the insanity of Neville's parents, but he is also responsible for Sirius death. Ginny, Ron's younger and only sister, was also with them that night. She was able to show them that she is not a little kid anymore by showing that she can fight, and also, much to Ron's disapproval, have boyfriends. There was also another person with them, Luna Lovegood, a Ravenclaw girl the same year as Ginny. Harry and the others knew that she saw death before in her life for she is able to see the Thestrals like Harry and Neville, a horse like creature that was only visible to people who saw death before. 

Hermione was first to snap out of her reverie and broke the silence. All this thinking they have been doing is all and totally depressing, especially for Harry, Sirius was the closest person he considered family and now he's gone.

"So, guys, how do you think Yurin's doing?" she asked, unable to think of another topic

"Oh, maybe still resting, you know, we have to help her somehow, as Dumbledore asked" Harry said

"Can you imagine that she's not allowed to do any physical activity?" Ron said

"Yeah, like Quidditch" Harry said, and both he and Ron shuddered while Hermione rolled her eyes. What boys find amusing about a game that can break you bones and even take your life is beyond her intellect.

"I hope she's alright" Hermione said

*****

WELL, THAT'S DONE! **D/HR COMING! ** *hint**hint* Hogsmeade *wink*


	9. 9

A/N: Here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: Read the last one!

*****

Friday came and so did another day of lessons. Students groggily got out of their bed, got ready and proceeded their way down to the Great Hall, saying 'hellos' to each other. Harry, Ron and Hermione ate their breakfast and looked at their schedule. They only had two classes today for every Friday they have the afternoon off. First they have Defense Against the Dark Art and to their disgust, Potions.

After breakfast, they went to their classrooms and once again waited for Professor Peterson to arrive. It wasn't long when the door opened and Professor Peterson strode in gracefully. Today, she's wearing deep ocean blue robes, and has the same kind of make up on her face as last time, except the eye shadow was blue, matching her robes, and her long sand colored hair was in a messy bun, revealing her ears, which were slightly sticking out.

"Welcome back class, I remember that the introductions were made last time so why don't we proceed with the lesson. Now, tell me, where did you left off last time?" Professor Peterson said.

As usual, Hermione had shot out to the air. Professor Peterson nodded to her, indicating that she has been given permission to speak. "As I said last time professor, we weren't given a chance to practice our skills in defense for we weren't allowed to do _any _magic, but it doesn't mean, I might add, that _some _of us didn't improve" she said intelligently, looking at the members of the DA Group that they formed last year. Harry and Ron grinned at the statement.

"Well, is that so, alright then, but if you don't mind me asking, how were you able to practice if you didn't have the permission to do magic?" Professor Peterson asked.

The members of the DA shifted uncomfortably at their seats. The Slytherins snickered, or at least the people in the Inquisitorial Squad, a group consisted of Slytherins, which was formed by Umbridge to catch 'rule-breakers, traitors and liars'. Hermione looked at Harry for a moment. Then, Harry nodded, giving her the permission to explain. 

"Professor, _some_ of us were able to practice magic through _Dumbledore's Army_. It is a group of students who were determined to practice their defense last year when Professor Umbridge was in charge. We had a very _capable _person who was able to teach us and strengthen our defense, especially that time when _Voldemort _rose again" Hermione finished with full confidence. 

Some people gasped, mostly Slytherins, when Hermione said 'Voldemort'. The members of the DA weren't surprise at all, even though they still wince every time they hear the name, for Hermione started saying his name last year. 

Professor looked at her intently and nodded. She scanned the classroom with stern eyes, then settled her gaze to Hermione once again.

"And who, might I ask, is this _capable _person who taught you the art of defense?"

Hermione smiled intently, "Professor, that person, who is the top of Defense Against the Dark Arts class, is Harry Potter"

The Slytherins gaze all settled on the Boy-Who-Lived. Potter? A professor? That's a joke! Professor looked at Harry.

"Is this true?" she asked

The only thing Harry can do is nod. All the eyes that were staring at him were getting on his nerves. He hated being stared at. He had enough of that because of the bloody scar on his forehead.    

"Very well then" Professor Peterson said turning her gaze to the class, "Who was part of this group, _Dumbledore's Army_?"

Hand shot up to the air slowly, including the ones that belonged to Neville, Parvati, Lavender, Seamus and Dean. The Slytherins were looking at them, annoyed.

"Very well then, enough with that, now lets start the _real_ lesson. Patronus Charm. Can anybody tell me what the Patronus Charm is?" Professor Peterson asked. Several hands shot up in the air. She decided to pick randomly. "Mr. Malfoy"

"The Patronus Charm is highly advanced magic, it is beyond the Ordinary Wizarding Level, the incantation, _Expecto Patronum_, conjures a guardian that acts as a shield between the caster and the dementor, creatures that sucks out all the happens. In order to conjure a Corpeal Patronus, which is a perfect Patronus, you have to concentrate on a very happy memory. If the memory is not pleasant enough, only a silvery mist is going to come out and that will not be strong enough to conquer the dementors. Also, every Patronus is unique to every wizard who conjures it" Malfoy finished, smirking at Hermione who was looking at him, mouth slightly open.

"Well done Mr. Malfoy, 5 points for Slytherin, yes, as Mr. Malfoy said, you need to think of a happy memory, or thought, or else it wont work. Now, please observe as I demonstrate." Professor Peterson said, drawing her wand.

"Expecto Patronum!" she said, as a silvery solid looking figure came out of her wand; it sprinted above the students' heads, who were looking at it in amazement. It let out a tremendous roar before settling itself beside Professor Peterson. A Corpeal Patronus, an artic wolf.

"Now, who here can produce their own Patronus?" she said as her own Patronus faded away to nothing. At first, no one raised their hand, until someone did, and it looked like they were very reluctant to do so. It was Harry.

"Alright then Mr. Potter, why don't you produce your Patronus in front of the class?" Professor Peterson said. Harry nodded and got up from his seat. He then racked his brain for a happy thought. He can bring himself to thinking of Sirius fearing that he will breakdown then and there. So he tried again. He imagined Bellatrix Lestrange falling behind the veil instead of Sirius and Voldemort lying on the floor, eyes unseeing ahead, dead. He smirked and raised his wand.

"Expecto Patronum!" he yelled as a galloping stag came out of his wand, silver and solid just like it was during OWLs. He smiled at the sight of it. Prongs. 

"Well done. 5 points to Gryffindor, now who else, this is going to be the last one for class is ending soon" she said, scanning the class. Someone raised their hand.

"Very well Mr. Malfoy, come up" she said as Malfoy rose to his feet. Draco smirked at Harry then sighed heavily. He momentarily closed his eyes and search for a memory. Not many know that Draco was _not _a happy child. He is not someone you would call content. He is missing something. _Love, from a family._ He didn't have that, well he did, but that was long before when his father wasn't obsess about the rise of the Dark Lord. Before, they were a happy family.

He sighed again, and pictured his family when he was still a child and he was sitting on Narcissa's lap while Lucius sat beside them, kissing the top of his head. He smiled at the memory, wishing it will happen again. He raised his wand.

"Expecto Patronum!" he bellowed as a serpent came slithering out of the tip of his wand. Harry looked with amazement. It wasn't just a serpent. It was as big as the Basilisk! The serpent slithered and hissed above their heads. The girls gave out squeaks of fright.

"Very well done. 5 points to Slytherin, now that is all class, be ready to bring some parchment and your quills for you have to take notes for our next lesson, now go on" Professor Peterson said as the bell rang and the students shuffled out of their seats and proceeded to their next class. Potions.

Class was just like the other previous classes they had through the years. Snape give the potion which was Veritaserum, he puts the ingredients on the board, he yells at the class to get a move on, criticizes as much students he can mostly Gryffindors, and at the end of class, yells at them to bottle a sample and send it up. Yup, a typical Potions class.

After, students were glad to get out and have the afternoon free. Many went out at the courtyard for the day was so awesome. The trees' leaves were red, purple, yellow or orange. The temperature was moderate, not to hot, not to cold. It was just all right.

But some, like Harry, Ron and Hermione, decided to go back to their common room and just relax. The guys got engross to a game of wizard chess, while Hermione was once again reading a book. After 3 loses (Harry), a book (Hermione), and 2 wins and a chocolate frog (Ron). They planned their Hogsmeade trip and soon departed for bed.

Hermione made entered the girls dormitory to find someone else there. Yurin. She was sitting on the window sill, staring outside, looking at the stars. She didn't looked up when Hermione entered.

"Hello, Yurin" Hermione said softly

This time Yurin looked up and stared at her, then she said, "Hi" her voice low. Hermione approached her, "Would you like to go to Hogsmeade tommorow?" she said. But Yurin shook her head.

"Why?" Hermione asked

"I have to stay because Madam Promfrey think that I would strain myself after what happened" Yurin replied lowly

"Oh, about that, Dumbledore told us, well not all of it, but we would like—" 

"Thanks" Yurin said, cutting her off. 

Hermione smiled. "If you need someone, don't be afraid to talk to me alright?"

"Sure" Yurin said

"Alright" and with that, Hermione changed for bed and went to sleep.

*****

A/N: Woah, that was long! **D/HR **starting soon! I promise!


	10. 10

A/N: Ohhh... you people like Yurin don't you. For all the people who can't pronounce her name right and keeps pronouncing like a _certain_ body fluid, then here's the thing for you: you pronounce it like this, _u-ri pro-fer-c-ya_. Okay? Good! Now, the chapter, Hogsmeade! Plus the updates are going to be weekly now for I'm out of my break and back in school!

*****

Hogsmeade weekend, students get out of bed early to have a very fun weekend. Every one of them proceeded to the Great Hall to have breakfast, for the carriages will be leaving in 10am. Not all of them are very excited, because the older students have see almost everything Hogsmeade had to offer. Only the third years are for its there's first time of going there, and there for they're very giggly.

"Hope those 3rd years shut up, it's so bloody early and they're full of energy!" said Ron sounding very annoyed

"Give them a break Ron, its their first time at Hogsmeade" Hermione said exasperated

"Plus, you were just giddy on your first trip to the town too" Harry added

Ron rolled his eyes and continued to eat. Hoots were heard and owls of different kinds flew their way in to the Great Hall. Hermione looked up waiting for her issue of the Daily Prophet, when a brown tawny owl swooped its way down to their table. She untied the newspaper and deposited a bronze Knut into the little wallet size bag attached to the owl. Then, the owl hoots once again and flew away. 

"Anything new?" Besides me nearly dying anyways." Harry said sarcastically

"Nothing really" Hermione said, still scanning the newspaper.

***

When the owl post came, Draco Malfoy didn't even looked up not really very interested. He told his mother to stop sending him sweets from home and he wasn't expecting any letter from anyone. He was quite surprise when an eagle owl landed itself beside his plate, delivering a letter to him. He cautiously untied the parchment and un-scrolled it. To his surprise it was from his father.

_Draco,_

_   Meet me down at Hogsmeade today, at the alleyway, behind Hog's Head. Lateness will not be tolerated._

_                                                                              Father_

He couldn't believe it, his father was writing to him. He wants to meet him. That means he's out from Azkaban! He knew that his father will get out of Azkaban sooner or later, but this is quite unexpected. Now he's father is expecting to meet him. But why?

He stood up and made his way to the Slytherin Common Room.

***

Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way to the Gryffindor Common Room after breakfast to get ready. Hermione went up to the girls' dormitory to find Yurin on her bed, sitting with her knees drawn to her chest with her arms tightly around it and forehead resting on her knees. Hermione changed into more comfortable clothes and during the whole time she was looking at Yurin. She knows something is bothering her and she just wont admit it.

Making up her mind she said, "Yurin, is something the matter?"

Yurin's head snapped up startled, only realizing then that someone else was in the room. She looked around frantic, before settling her gaze on Hermione. "Oh, it's you" she said

"Yeah, its me. Are you alright?" Hermione asked again

Yurin just nodded and lay down on her bed, facing the other side, her back to Hermione. It was clear that the topic couldn't be pushed any further.

Hermione made her way down to the common room to find her best friends all dressed up and ready to go. She smiled at them as they exited together and proceeded their way to the grounds where the carriages are going to be waiting. 

Students were lining up in the Entrance Hall where Filch was checking their names off the list. After they passed the inspections and out to the grounds, they made their way to one of the carriages. Harry shuddered as he caught sight of the Thestrals. Hermione looked at him with worry, and so did Ron.

"You alright mate?" Ron asked

"Y-yeah, I'm fine" Harry answered as he approached a carriage and opened it.

Hermione entered followed by Harry and Ron. There was space left inside and they have to keep the carriage door open for people to know that they can still ride. Few minutes later, a student approached the carriage and entered it. Luna Lovegood.

"Oh, hello" Luna said dreamily looking at the trio

They said their hellos and talked about basically random stuff through the trip, but Harry was stealing glances at the front of the carriages but quickly looking back. Luna saw this but didn't say anything. 

They arrived at the town and separated. Luna went with students her grade and the trio went to Honeydukes. They bought different kinds of sweets like Chocolate Frogs, Sugar Quills, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Fizzing Whizbees, Jelly Slugs and Drooble's Best Blowing Gum. After, they made their way to Zonko's and the boys had a look around. On one of the walls, was a poster that said:

_Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes_

_Gred and Forge Weasley_

_Want pranks?_

_Want to get out of school?_

_Want to find an easier way to eavesdrop?_

_Want to have your head gone and scare the lights out of people?_

_THEN THIS IS THE PLACE FOR YOU!_

_Find us in Diagon Alley and you will find what you're looking for!_

_SPECIAL DISCOUNT TO HOGWARTS STUDENTS!_

_See you there!_

_You can order at Zonko's at Hogsmeade. A list of items is provided on the counter_

"Well, I guess Fred and George business is going well" Harry said

"Yeah they were, but mom wasn't really happy that they decided to leave school and not finish it" Ron said, then he grinned and added, "But when the twins said that Umbridge was going to have Filch whip them, it took both dad and the twins to stop her from marching in Hogwarts and breaking that old bat's neck!"

Harry and Hermione couldn't help but snigger at this. They all know that behind Mrs. Weasley's love and compassionate exterior, she has a very fiery temper that will scare the life out of everybody.

"So, Harry, I guess we're not going to be continuing DA, huh?" Hermione asked all of a sudden as they walked into Three Broomsticks and sat at one of the tables.

"I guess not, Professor Peterson seems to be a very good teacher and is fair about all of her students" Harry said.

The two nodded in agreement and settled their selves for lunch. After, they exited the bar and decided to explore the town. They went where usually no people go to. The place where Hog's Head was.

***

Draco Malfoy made sure that no one was following him. He even left he's thickheaded cronies, Crabbe and Goyle at Honeydukes and was now pretty sure that they were already stuffing their faces with sweets.

He walked to the back of Hog's Head and made his way to the alleyway. There he saw a cloaked figure standing and leaning on the wall. He approached the figure.

"Father" he said

The figure pulled down its hood to reveal Lucius Malfoy himself, blonde hair, gray eyes and pointed features graced his face.

"You are late" Lucius said lowly

"I'm sorry father," answered Draco

Lucius sneered and looked down at his son. Draco has now grown into a man. He still had his pointed features but now it was more angled and mature. He was taller and leaner now than he was before.

"Father, what business do you have for me?" Draco asked

"Draco you are now 16 and I would like you to follow my footsteps" Lucius said

Draco gasped inwardly. He's father wanted him to be a Death Eater, one of Voldemort's minions. He already knew that he's going to have to be one someday, but he's not sure if he's ready.

"To be a Death Eater?" Draco asked lowly

"Yes son, to be like me" Lucius answered

_To be like him._ That has been he ever wanted, to be like his father. To be powerful. To be respected. All he wanted was to make he's father proud. But he was always not good enough.

"Would that make you proud?" Draco asked consciously

"It will make the Dark Lord proud, son. He would be proud that he has a follower that has a heir who is in the same path as him. The path of evil." Lucius said proudly

Draco felt anger seethed in him. So, that's the thing he cared about. To be able to make the Dark Lord proud, by using him. He can't believe it. His father was just using him.

"That's all you wanted all along right? To make the Dark Lord proud" Draco said

Lucius looked at him. "What?"

"You only want to make me a Death Eater to make your 'Lord' proud!" Draco spat

"Don't you dare speak to me in that tone boy!" Lucius bellowed, smacking Draco's face with the back of his hand sending him crashing to the wall.

Lucius pulled out his wand and pointed it at Draco. He was slightly dazed because he hit his head on the wall and it was now bleeding pretty badly. He was about to say a curse when he heard people coming. He looked and saw it was Potter and his friends. He smirked and couldn't believe his luck. He set to plan.

"Stupefy!" he said, pointing his wand to Draco stunning him and is now completely unconscious. Then, he kicked him to the ribs and other part of his body. He ripped his cloak and gave him one last kick on the head. He then took the now bleeding boy and threw him out of the alleyway, right on the pathway. He then took out his wand and pointed in to the sky and said,  "Morsmordre!" The sky started to turn dark and he smirked. He's work was done. He then apparated away.

***

Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking around that they ended up at the back of Hog's Head. Then, while walking, something went flying out of the alleyway and landed with a sickening thud. The three of them looked at each other and ran to the figure. Then the skies suddenly went dark and there was a green shimmer. It looked like some kind of formation. A colossal skull, with a serpent tongue, the Dark Mark.

Hermione gasped, while Ron and Harry took out their wands. Harry fired red sparks in the air, as the tension rose and the people in Hogsmeade were now panicking. They reached the figure, which was faced down on the ground. Its cloak was covering face and it was all ripped and battered with blood. Hermione looked at Ron and Harry.

"Guys, help me, let put him on his back" she told them as they set to work. They did it as gently as possible, preventing the person anymore pain. They succeeded and now the person was now on its back, its blonde hair covering its face. Hermione swiped it and gasped.

"Malfoy?"

He was looking awful. A bruise was forming on one of his cheeks, there were bruises on his arms and his head was bleeding and the blood nearly covered half of his face. He's left wrist was bruised and swollen.

"Bloody Hell!" exclaimed Ron

"He needs help!" exclaimed Hermione frantically

"I know..." Harry said lowly, standing up and shooting red sparks to the sky once again, hoping that someone will come to their aid. He knew that Malfoy needed help and fast. No one deserved this, not even a very insufferable Slytherin git of the Malfoy clan.

Suddenly, pops and cracks were heard as aurors started to swarm the place. A lady with jet-black hair, indigo highlights, tanned skin and navy blue robes approached them.

"Harry?" the lady asked.

Harry looked at her confused, and then he recognized her, "Tonks?"

"Yeah, it's me, what happened here?" Tonks said, laying his eyes on the other three.

"He just came flying out of the alleyway, all beaten and battered and seconds later the Dark Mark appeared" Hermione explained, her voice quivering.

Tonks knelt down to the figure, still not recognizing the person. She took a closer look and gasped. "Is that, Draco?"

The other three nodded and Ron said, "He needs help, even I think that's not human, who ever did that to him, even if he is a Malfoy"

Tonks nodded and conjured a stretcher and lifted Draco on it. Then, they hurriedly made their way to the castle. Unconsciously, the three Gryffindors thought of one thing.

_Will he be all right?_

*****

Is that a cliffie? O.o


	11. 11

A/N: I'm back! Hehe! You liked it? Well, only a few people were reviewing and I will really appreciate it if it was more! Please my goal is to reach 30-40 reviews from this chapter! Please! ^_^

*****

Tonks and the three Gryffindors rushed to the castle, with the stretcher carrying Draco in front of them. He's hand was hanging on the side of the stretcher, and blood was all over the spot where his head lay. He was getting paler and paler by the minute. They had to hurry.

When they entered the castle, a lot of the students were still on the Entrance Hall, blocking their way. Tonks and the trio were struggling with the crowd and were really getting frustrated. As if planned, Harry, Ron and Hermione all took their wands out and pointed it on their throats and said, "Sonorus"

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" bellowed Harry

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" yelled Ron

"CLEAR THE WAY!" shrieked Hermione

...All at the same time. Everyone jumped and quickly scrambled away. The trio said the counter-spell and made their way to the hospital wing, Tonks and Draco's stretcher on the lead. When they reached the mahogany doors of the wing, Harry and Ron pushed it open, Hermione yelled for Madam Promfrey and Tonks floated Draco to a bed. As soon as he's head touched the pillow, it turned crimson red. Tonks was starting to get worried.

"Where's the matron! He needs help now!" Tonks said, panic in her voice, rushing to Draco's side, conjuring a cloth and trying to staunch the bleeding.

"Madam Promfrey!" Hermione yelled once again, now doing the same thing as Tonks. It seemed to be not working for the cloth was red with blood; just seconds after it touched the wound. Draco's hair was already caked with blood, making it look brown instead of blond. Finally the matron came, rushing towards them.

"What happened here?" catching sight of the bleeding Slytherin. She immediately set to work taking a look at his head. She cleaned it and bandaged it, it was still bleeding but not as bad as before. She looked at Tonks and the Gryffindors.

"Why didn't you Enervate him?" Madam Promfrey said sighing, taking out her wand, pointing it at the Slytherin and muttering, "Enervate". Then, she added in a quiet voice, "He got struck on the head one or two times, giving him a concussion, if he doesn't wake up now or the next couple of hours, that means his in coma"

Tonks and Hermione gasped, as Harry and Ron stayed quiet. They can't believe they didn't think of it, they should've when they saw the heavily bleeding on his head, and everybody knows head wounds can be concussions.

Madam Promfrey continued to check on his other injuries and bruises. When she was done, she turned to the group again. 

"He has 2 broken ribs and 3 cracked ones, a bruised jaw and bruises all over. It seemed like Mr. Malfoy here either got into a fight, or got attacked and beaten up by someone, did anyone of you saw what happened?" she asked

Harry, Hermione and Ron nodded. "Yes and No. We were just walking behind the bar called 'Hog's Head' and he just came flying out of the alleyway all bloody and bruised" said Hermione slowly

"Then seconds after... the Dark Mark appeared right above us" said Harry

"After Tonks came and here we are" said Ron

The matron nodded and faced Tonks, "Tonks, can you go to the headmaster's office and inform him of what happened." Tonks nodded and made her way to Dumbledore's office, giving Draco one last looked with a sad expression on his face.

"Now, you three, can you stay here and watch on Mr. Malfoy here for any signs of waking up, while I prepare potions for him incase he does" she told the trio. They looked quiet reluctant to do so, so she added, "I know you three and Mr. Malfoy aren't in good terms since you laid eyes on each other, but it's the most decent thing to do for a fellow school mate." The trio then nodded and the matron made her way to her office.

"So, why do you think Tonks is so worried about Malfoy?" Ron suddenly blurted out

"I have no idea," Harry answered

"Don't you guys remember?" Hermione said, sitting on one of the empty beds beside Malfoy

"Remember?" Harry asked. Hermione looked at him skeptically, then she sighed

"Well, when we were at 12 Grimmauld Place, and S-Sirius showed the _Nobel House of Black's _Family Tree, well, Tonks was in it and so was the Malfoys right? Her and Malfoy were connected in someway like, distant cousins or something" Hermione finished.

"Oh..." was the only thing Ron can say

There was silence between them, until they heard shuffling between the sheets. The three looked around to see Malfoy kicking and flinging his arms, getting himself entangled in the sheets. It looked like he was trying to protect himself from an invisible force that was attacking him. He was turning his head left and right, putting pressure on the wound making it bleed again, soaking the bandage. The trio rushed to his side.

"Malfoy! Wake up!" Harry yelled. Ron was shaking him, only lightly. But nothing worked.

"Let's put a body-bind on him" Ron said, taking out his wand, Harry nodded and did the same thing. 

"No! That will hurt him more, and remember he's already hurt," Hermione explained. The guys sighed they continued the yelling and light shaking, but it still didn't work.

Hermione sighed and wrung her arms around Malfoy's shaking figure. Ron and Harry were shocked.

"Hermione what are you doing!" Ron yelled, furious.

"Sh! I'm trying to make him relax" Hermione said quietly. "Shhh... it okay, calm down... breath... come on Malfoy... breath... relax..." Hermione continued saying soothing words to him as he slowly calmed down, and settled back on the bed, his face covered with sweat and breathing heavily. Hermione put the covers on him, up to his chin and sighed.

"See, I told you it will work!" Hermione said triumphantly

The guys nodded and the doors of the hospital wing opened. Tonks and the headmaster came in walking towards them. At the same time, Madam Promfrey came out of her office.

"Any signs of waking up?" the matron asked as soon as she reached the bed. Harry, Ron and Hermione nodded.

"He was having some kind of nightmare" Hermione said

"And his head was bleeding again" Harry piped out

Hearing this, Madam Promfrey checked Draco's head wound once again and re-bandaged it. She then laid different kinds of potions on the bedside table and went back to her office once again. Dumbledore and Tonks approached the group. 

"Tonks explained to me what happened" the headmaster said, he looked at the Gryffindors in the eye and added, "30 points for each of you for aiding a fellow student and thinking fast even in times of panic"

Harry, Ron and Hermione couldn't help but smile and look grateful at the award that they received. Tonks smiled and winked at them.

"Will do the staff a favor and watch Mr. Malfoy here for us as we talk to the other students and Madam Promfrey do her job without fretting about Mr. Malfoy" the headmaster asked.

The smiles on their faces faded, but they nodded slowly. The headmaster smiled at them greatfully and turned his attention to Tonks. "You might want to be go and head back to the Ministry but first why don't you go to the Headquarters first and inform the other members about what happened"

Tonks nodded, and bid Harry, Ron and Hermione goodbye. She then turned and made her way to the door, when it burst open, revealing a very distrungled Snape.

*****

I just want to end it here and continue with a new chapter! So, Draco is still unconscious/coma, and Snape comes! Snape means spy and spy means Death Eater and Death Eater means meeting and meeting means news and news means Dark Lord! Hehe! Please Review!


	12. 12

A/N: Sorry for last week I didn't update for I was busy and I went to my friend's jam... hehe =]

On with the chapter! By the way, I didn't get my goal for reviews, but since some are still reviewing, I decided to post.

*****

Snape staggered into the hospital wing, to see the headmaster, Potter and his friends, Tonks and Draco. He tried not to show his worry when he saw one of his students on the hospital bed, and instead, he shot Harry with a glare that can burn holes on him. Harry saw this and bowed his head, finding the floor suddenly very interesting. 

"Severus?" the headmaster asked

"Headmaster, the Dark Mark, it wasn't the Dark Lord" Snape said, slightly out of breath

Harry and the other's head snapped up when they heard this, looking at Snape intently, waiting for him to explain. Snape sighed, he knew he had to break it to everyone soon enough, everyone including Draco.

"It was Lucius" he said lowly. 

Silence, no one said anything. Tonks shifted her weight on her left knee, wringing her fingers together. The trio and the headmaster were still looking at Snape.

"So that means..." Ron started

"...Draco was beaten..." Hermione continued

"...By Lucius" Harry finished

They looked at Snape to confirm their theory. The Potion Master slowly nodded his head, looking at the unconscious figure on the bed. Tonks put her hand on her mouth, muffling a strangled gasp. The headmaster closed his eyes and sighed lowly, he then opened his eyes ones again, addressing the whole group.

"If by any chance, Mr. Malfoy ever awakes-" the headmaster started

"What do you mean by 'ever'?" Snape asked. The headmaster looked at him and said, "When he was found by Mr. Potter and he's friends, he had a massive head injury, which resulted a concussion, since he lost he's consciousness, there is a good chance that Mr. Malfoy would be in a coma, if he doesn't wake up in a the next hour or two"

"Then why didn't you 'Enervate' him!" Snape said angrily, looking at the said group, who all looked at the floor.

"Severus, I suggest that you don't blame Mr. Potter and his friends for this, instead be thankful, if they brought Mr. Malfoy here, a minute late, he would not be here right now" the headmaster patiently.

Snape grunted and crossed his arms, still glaring at the Gryffindors. The headmaster addressed the group once again.

"As I was saying, if by any chance, Mr. Malfoy wakes up, not knowing what happened to him, for I am quite positive that the damage my affect his memory, none of you, and I mean, none of you, would tell him that it was his father who did this to him. Do I make myself clear?"

The whole group nodded in understanding. Tonks went up to the headmaster and told him something that no one else can hear. The headmaster nodded and Tonks walked to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Well, I have to go now, but can I ask you a favor?" Tonks said

The group nodded and Tonks said, "I know Draco has been really mean and foul towards you all. I myself know that for a fact. The main reason that Draco acts like that is because of his father. I didn't know that Lucius is capable of hurting his own son, but now I know. Do you have any idea why Lucius did this to him?"

The Gryffindors shook their head, not really knowing where this conversation was heading.

"Well, my guess is, Draco declined his father's command to join the ranks of He-Who-Must-No-Be-Named. Lucius is both cold hearted and short tempered. I think that Draco may have a some goodness deep inside him that is need to be dug out. You three, I think are going to be able to do that. Can you promise me that you will try your best to help Draco not turn to the side of the Dark?" Tonks finished

The group was hesitant at first. The Harry said, "We will try, and you must understand that it is not going to be easy, the things he told us in the past that made my life worst when it was already miserable can not be easily forgiven" 

"And the things that he told about me and my family being filth because we are not as rich as other pureblooded families are still remembered by me and my siblings" Ron said 

"The insults and name calling because of my heritage is still in the back of my head, and it could not easily be erased" Hermione said.

Tonks nodded in understanding. "Well, then please try your best. I must be off, I need to get back to the Ministry" she said, hugging Hermione and clapping the guys back. Then she made out the door, and out of sight.

The headmaster nodded to Snape and made his way to the door, Snape not far behind. He turned to the group. "Please watch Mr. Malfoy for a bit, then you can come down to dinner later on" the three nodded as the headmaster and their least favorite teacher's backs slowly retreated and disappeared out the door.

Hermione sighed and sat on one of the best. Harry and Ron joined her, Harry on the left and Ron on the side.

"So many things happening" Hermione said suddenly

"You can say that again" Harry said

"So many things happening" Ron said again, grinning at Harry

Hermione rolled her eyes as Harry laughed slowly at Ron's poor attempt to be funny. Sometimes Ron can be so corny. 

"First Yurin, now Malfoy" Ron said

"And we have to help them both" Hermione said

"And it is not going to be easy" Harry said

They all nodded, agreeing with each other. Yurin needs to be more open to people and be more sociable. Malfoy needs help for what he's father did to him. Both aren't going to be easy for they are sure that both of them will not welcome the trio's attempts of having their trust.

Then, a moan was heard on one of the beds. They all turned around to see Malfoy, waking up.

"Ron, go to Madam Promfrey and tell her what's happening" Hermione said as she walked to Draco's bed.

Draco's eyes slowly opened, squinting at the bright light of the room. He turned his head to find Potter and his friends. He tried to sit up, but he winced as his ribs erupted with pain. He saw Granger slowly push him down the bed.

"Malfoy, do remember what happened?" Granger asked

Draco rocked his brains, trying to remember what happened to him. He remembered pain, only pain. He tried to remember who did this to him. All he sees is a shadow. All these thinking is making his head hurt. He's focus blurred and swirled as he's heard erupted with blinding pain. He moaned as he grabbed the sides of his head.

"Don't remember, h-hurts" he managed to gasp out as he tried to block out the pain in his head. He closed his eyes and opened it again, turning to Hermione and Harry.

Hermione turned to Harry. "Please call Madam Promfrey, I'll try to calm him down" Harry nodded and sprinted to the matron's office. She sat beside Malfoy, taking one of his hands, held it, and whispered comforting words.

"Shhhh, Malfoy, shhh, help is coming, just calm down, don't fall asleep, stay awake, just hang on" Hermione continued saying this words as Draco moaned because of the pain. Another flash of pain pierced his head, he's eyes tightened shut with pain and he unconsciously tightened his grip of Hermione's hand. She winced but didn't pull away.

The matron arrived, with Harry and Ron behind her. Ron looked at Hermione's hand, but didn't say anything, and so did Harry. Madam Promfrey took one of the potions and brought it up to Draco.

"Miss Granger, help me please" the matron said, as she put the vial in front of Draco's nose, causing the Slytherin to turn his head.

"Come on, Malfoy, drink it, it will lessen the pain" Hermione said soothingly

Hearing this, Draco turned his head, and opened his mouth slightly. The matron poured the potion in his mouth. Draco gagged and choked nearly gagging the potion out, but the matron covered his mouth to prevent him to as Hermione massaged his throat to help him swallow.

Draco settled down and relaxed his eyes glazed over. The matron and Hermione let go of Draco's hand. 

"Mr. Malfoy, you can sleep now would you like a dreamless potion?" Madam Promfrey asked Draco.

Draco nodded and the matron went to get it. He turned to Hermione and said, "Thanks" his voice hoarse. Hermione nodded as Draco turned his head to the other side, facing away from them. The matron came back and made Draco drink the potion. After he did, he's eyes drooped and slowly shut, letting him fall to a dreamless slumber.

"Thank you for your help, you may now go to dinner, I will inform the headmaster later" the matron told the trio.

Harry, Ron and Hermione nodded and made their way out the wing. They got to the Great Hall to see that dinner just barely started and Hermione saw Yurin once again sitting on the end of the table. Hermione nodded to the boys and approached Yurin as Harry and Ron continued their way to the near front of the table.

"Hello Yurin" Hermione said

Yurin looked up at Hermione. "Oh, Hello"

"So do you want to come and eat with us now?" Hermione asked

"Sure" Yurin answered

Hermione and Yurin stood up and went to where Harry and Ron were sitting. Ron was already eating like it was feeding time at the zoo, while Harry was looking at him, shaking his head.

They settled down, said their hello's and continued to eat. After they made their way to the Gryffindor Tower. They bid each other goodnight and the girls went to their common room while the guys went to theirs'. Yurin went to her bed and and change her clothes as Hermione did the same. Then they went settled to bed to sleep. One having a nice peaceful slumber, while the other disturbed by visions, she doesn't understand.

*****

There you go! Please review!


	13. 13

A/N: Here's more!

*****

Hermione woke up, groggily getting out of bed. She looked around the dorm to find both Lavender and Parvati out of bed already. She knew that they are always early for they always read _Witch Weekly's Magazine _early in the morning. It was Sunday, so maybe they got a new issue. The reason of this weekly ritual is beyond her. 

She looked at the bed at the very end of dorm. There, Yurin was still asleep. She turned to the washroom to change her clothes and fix herself up. When she went back, all fixed up and everything, she noticed Yurin tossing and turning. She was mumbling in her sleep, but Hermione is too far to hear.

Hermione approached her cautiously; worried that Yurin was having an awful nightmare. As she approached, she caught some words that Yurin was saying:

"vanquish... Dark Lord... seventh... month... dies" 

Hermione was confused. It was weird for Yurin to be talking about the Dark Lord. She reached out to touch Yurin's shoulder when Yurin shot upright, startling Hermione, making her yelp.

Yurin was panting and trying to catch her breath. She was sweating furiously. Hermione reached out to Yurin's shoulder. When her hand made contact with the spot, Yurin looked at her with a slight gasped. Hermione felt her tense under her grip but she still hold on.

"Yurin?" Hermione said

But Yurin didn't answer. She was looking at Hermione as if she just saw her for the first time. 

"Do you want to talk about it" Hermione asked softly

Yurin nodded and opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Her panting increased, causing her to hyperventilate. Hermione didn't know what to do so she sized Yurin in a hug, rubbing her back, trying to calm her down. Hermione felt her tense once again, but continued rubbing her back, whispering calming words.

She continued doing this as she felt Yurin relax and her breathing go normal. She slowly pulled away, looking at her in the eye.

"Can you tell me now?" Hermione asked

Yurin nodded stared at her lap. She wringed her hands together, twiddling her thumbs. Hermione saw this so she took both of Yurin's hands and squeezed them encouragingly. She didn't mind staying with Yurin; it's a Sunday and Yurin looks like she really needs someone to talk to right now.

"I get this confusing dreams, I don't know anything about" Yurin started. "I keep seeing a house and graveyard, then, it changes into a something else"

"It changes, like another scene of something?" Hermione asked, listening intently

Yurin nodded again and continued, "Then I see this hallway, it's seems to be going forever. Also there's a voice, it keeps repeating the same thing, it won't stop" after that she yanked her hands out of Hermione's and put them on both of her ears as if she was hearing things that Hermione can't.

"Yurin, calm yourself. Breath!" Hermione said, trying to calm her down, but it wasn't working. Then she heard Ron calling her from down stairs. She jumped off from where she was sitting and raised down stairs. She saw both of her best friends looking at her; looking slightly annoyed. Before either of them can open their mouths, Hermione seized both of them and dragged them upstairs, much to their protest.

When they got upstairs, they saw Yurin lying down on the bed motionless. Hermione panicked and let out a cry of dismay as she ran to the bed. She grabbed Yurin's wrist to check her pulse; she sighed in relief when she found one. Harry and Ron approached the bed and looked at Hermione as she put the covers on top of Yurin's now sleeping form.

"Why did you drag us here?" Ron said.

Hermione stood up and looked up at both of her best friends. "She had a nightmare and she told me about it, but then she started having a panic attack. I wasn't able to calm her down and panicked a bit myself, so I ran to you when I heard Ron and dragged you here hoping that you will be able to do something" Hermione said

"She had a nightmare?" Harry said, nodding his head, understanding the situation.

Hermione nodded and said, "She said that she keep seeing places in her dreams that she never saw before, and it is really confusing her"

"Did she tell you what kind of places?" Ron asked

Hermione nodded once again and said, "First she said she saw a house and a graveyard, then she said that it changes to a hallway that seems to be endless"

Harry paled at this and gulped. "Is there anything else?" he asked nervously. He was positive that Yurin's dreams were about the graveyard where Voldemort rose again and the hallway is the Department of Mysteries.

Hermione stopped for a while, as if thinking, then she remembered. "She said something about a voice that she heard as she saw the hallway"

Ron looked at her skeptically. "Voice" he asked as Harry unconsciously paled more.

"She didn't tell me about it, but before she woke up I heard her muttering some words, and I managed to catch some. It was, I think, 'vanquish', 'Dark Lord', 'seventh', 'month' and I think the last one was 'dies'. I found it weird that she was saying something about the Dark Lord, don't you think Harry?" Hermione said, and then turned to Harry.

Harry was staring at Hermione with disbelief as soon as he heard those words. He shifted his gaze from Hermione then to Yurin then back to Hermione. _It can't be_ he thought. How? How did she know? They can't know! They just can't! They'll get killed! He turned Ron who was staring at him.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, seeing Harry paled all of a sudden, tells her that he knows something, she just have to get it out.

Harry mouth opened and closed, like a gapping fish. He backed away slowly, shaking his head. Then, he did what he's mind told him to.

He ran. 


	14. 14

A/N: Sorry that this chapter was late. I was busy.

ooo-ooo

Harry ran out of the dormitory, out of the common room, then out of the castle. He ran and he ran until he reached the lake. For some reason, there's something about it that makes him relax and think.

'They can't know, they'll die! Everyone around me dies. If they find out about the prophecy, they're going to be a target for Voldemort. I can't let that happen!'

Harry was repeating this over and over in his head. He was totally confused on how Yurin could have possibly dream about the prophecy when she just knew about the wizarding world this?

He settled himself on the foot of a tree and sat there to collect his thoughts.

Ron and Hermione stared at the spot where their messy-haired friend was standing. Why did he run? Does he know something about that voice Yurin has been hearing? Too many questions are asked with limited answers.

"What do you think that's about?" Ron asked, his eyebrows furrowed with confusion

"I don't know" Hermione answered, shaking her head

"Well, do you think we should follow him or no?" Ron asked

"No, I think he needs sometime alone, obviously there is something he is hiding" Hermione said, settling down on the foot of Yurin's bed, careful not to bother the sleeping figure.

Ron nodded and did the same thing, only settling on Parvati's bed. There was silence between them, until they decided to go down to breakfast, which started a couple minutes ago.

Hermione and Ron went down to the Great Hall not uttering a word to each other. They settled down to their seats and ate silently, while other students socialized with each other.

Hoots were heard signaling that mail has come.

-ooo-

As different kinds of owls swooped down to the four tables of the hall, an eagle owl made it's way to the Slytherin table, right in front of Pansy Parkinson. She looked startled, but took the letter and unrolled it. It read:

_Ms. Parkinson,_

_ It is I, Lucius Malfoy. You might be wondering why am I writing to you. This is about my son, Draco. I won't beat on the bush; he is not a Malfoy anymore. He dishonored our name and refused to serve the Dark Lord. Any interaction with him will not be tolerated. Most of all anyone who is foolish enough to follow his footsteps will suffer the same faith, or worst. Shun him, stun him, do anything to make his life miserable, out of people sight of course. He has to much pride to ask for help, I know that for a fact for he was a Malfoy. Inform your other housemates if they don't want to suffer the same faith._

_ Lucius Malfoy_

Pansy re-read the letter more than three times, trying to let the information sink in. Draco refused to serve? He is disowned? Then, that means he is not rich, feared and famous anymore. _No need hanging over him anymore, _she thought. Clutching the letter with her other hand, she stood up.

"Blaise!" Pansy called

Blaise Zabini turned his head and nodded. Pansy motioned him to come. He did and leaned over to Pansy.

"What is it?" Blaise asked.

"Tell everyone to come and meet me in the Slytherin Common Room NOW!" she said hurriedly. Blaise nodded and gathered everyone. Pansy made her way to the common room, with the Slytherins slowly following behind.

-ooo-

Harry noticed the all the Slytherins slowly getting up and out of the Great Hall, even Crabbe and Goyle, and breakfast isn't done yet. He turned to Ron and Hermione.

"What do you think that's about?" Harry said, nodding his head to the group of people leaving the hall.

"I don't know, emergency meeting maybe?" Ron said, turning back to his food.

Hermione stared at the group for a moment and then also turned back to her food, and so did Harry. Whatever the Slytherins are doing is none of their business, but if they put their nose in the Gryffindor's business, then, that's a different story.

-ooo-

Pansy stared at the group of students in front of her. Blaise nodded at her, signaling that everyone is there. She took her wand and pointed it at the letter. She muttered a duplicating spell and distributed it to everyone in the room magically.

"As you can see" Pansy started, "that is a letter from Mr. Malfoy to me. If you read it, which I am pretty sure anyone of you can do it and is stupid enough to not be able to, he is saying that Draco is not a Malfoy anymore. He refused the Dark Lord and he paid for it, for it is implied. Anyone stupid enough to follow his footsteps will follow the same faith, is anyone stupid enough?" she asked.

No one raised their hand or said anything. Pansy then continued, "Mr. Malfoy also said that you will not interact with him, well not in a _good _way at least" she said with a sneer. Some of the students sneered and snickered, knowing what she meant.

"Do whatever you want to make his life miserable, just don't let anyone else see you, threaten him. Do anything and enjoy yourselves. Is that clear?" Pansy said.

Seeing everyone nodded their heads in agreement, Pansy gave a small but evil smile and said:

"Let the games begin"

ooo-ooo

Oh! What should I do with Draco! But he doesn't even know it was his dad! He doesn't know anything! Hehe! More confusion for him and more fun for me! Review!


	15. 15

A/N: New chapter here! Expect more updates for I am out of school!

oooooo

It was weekend, so the students can go do whatever they want. Hermione decided that she will try and pry off the secret Harry was keeping. She wants to know if Harry knows anything about what Yurin's has been dreaming. She went up to the common room, to find Harry sitting with his knees drawn to his chest and his arm wrapped around it. He was staring blankly at the fire. She didn't notice that Yurin was also there, on the farthest corner of the room, reading.

"Harry?" Hermione called. The bi-spectacled boy snapped his head up. He looked at Hermione before answering, "Yes?"

Hermione walked to him, and leaned on the side of the chair. "I just wanted to ask why you ran out this morning?" She really hoped that Harry would answer her and not block everyone, including his friends out.

Harry frowned; he was about to say something, when Ron came from the dormitory, carrying his priced chess set he got from his grandfather. "Any one of you want to play?" he called from the staircase. When he got down to the common room, he saw that the only inhabitants of the room were his two best friends; also not noticing Yurin. "Er, so you want to play?"

Harry shook his head and turned to Hermione, "It was nothing, I just had to get something, and I was at breakfast remember?" Hermione looked at him, as if studying him. "No, there is something bothering you, and I want to help!" she said a little loudly. Ron settled himself on the couch across from the armchair and nodded his head in agreement.

Harry stood up and walked away from the armchair, he turned to the fireplace, his back facing the two. "It is my business to know and I will tell you when I want too, but I don't!" he said. He turned to them, "Plus, you are better of not knowing, not everything can be solved by books and intellect" staring pointedly at Hermione when he said this.

Hermione looked at him in shock after the outburst and so did Ron. "So, I'm just, how do you say it, all about books and intellect to you then? Is that what you are trying to say?" Harry just glared at her. "No I'm just trying to say, stay out of business." Hermione sneered, very unlikely for a Gryffindor, "I see how it is, here I am trying to help and you push me away. Fine then. Owl me when you come to your senses" and with that Hermione went up to the girls dormitories.

Ron and Harry stared after her. As soon as she disappeared and they heard a door slam, Ron turned to Harry. "Mate she's just trying to help. Why shut her out?"

"Ron, just shut up. It's better for you and Hermione not knowing, okay. I don't want anyone dying because of me anymore, I had enough of that" Harry shouted. Ron stared at him as if he was crazy. "What are you talking about? Are you daft? No matter what happens Hermione and me are still targets for You-Know-Who! Remember, she's a MUGGLEBORN and I'm a BLOOD TRAITOR as that wretched portrait at Grimmauld Place said!" Ron finished stomping his feet. He glared at Harry, who was staring at him, expression unreadable. "Oh yeah, if it wasn't for Hermione's books and intellect, Ginny wouldn't be here right now" then, with that said, he too stomped upstairs to the boy's dormitory.

Harry's jaw slightly dropped when he heard what Ron said. _He's right. If it weren't for Hermione, we couldn't had rescued Ginny from the chamber. _ He sat down on the armchair and put his face in his hands.

"You shouldn't push them away you know" a voice said. Harry looked up. He turned to see Yurin coming out of the corner. He frowned at her and said, "How long have you been there?"

"Since the beginning. I was here before you" she answered in a low voice. Harry stared. "Why? It's my business! Why do you even care? You don't know how it is like to be me! I lost my parents cause they saved my life! Hermione and Ron were my first friends! I never had any in the muggle world because of my fat cousin! I was a freak! Ron and Hermione welcomed me, and if I tell them, they would die! Like Sirius and Cedric! They died because of me!" Harry yelled, his hands flinging in the air. When he saw Yurin was about to say something, he cut her off by saying, "And don't tell me that you understand, cause I bet you never lost someone! I don't need your pity!"

He saw Yurin's eyes flash dangerously. Before he knew it, he was pushed backwards on the couch. He looked up to see Yurin's eyes glaring down at him. "Don't you give me that crap Potter! I know I don't know anything about you or your past life and how you lost your parents! But I did lose my parents! So I understand. But I didn't lose them because they saved my life, oh no, it's because they didn't want me! I was left in an orphanage. Not only that, I was a freak too! I was teased mercilessly cause I can change people's hair color when I'm mad, the way I dress and other _freaky _stuff. I didn't have a friend in the world! It was hell for me! My life was hell! But someone came, he accepted me for who I am, he didn't mind if I could change people's hair or do freaky stuff. He told me his life was hell too, and we promised that we would always help each other. But you know what? He's not here anymore! He's dead! 6-feet under because he couldn't take it! Then I find out I was a witch and I come to a whole different world I didn't know existed and everyone here thinks I'm a Goth like before! How's that for not knowing how you feel? So I suggest you accept help than pushing it away or you might regret it" Yurin finished, breathing heavily, her eyes still bearing down at Harry.

Harry on the other hand was staring wide eyes at her. He couldn't believe that Yurin's had almost the same life as him. Maybe not as bad but bad nonetheless; the muggle world was hell for both of them.

Yurin was still standing, her breathing was still heavy and it seems to be getting heavier by the minute. She clutched her chest and tried to massage it as she felt a slight prick from the inside and she winced. She bit a gasped from coming out, instead a whimper came. Harry heard and was about to reach out, but pulled back when Yurin said, "Get away from me"

She made her way to the staircase, and was shock on what she had found, or rather whom. Hermione was staring at her with eyes wide and mouth slightly opened. Yurin glared at her, "How long?" she asked. Hermione snapped out of her reverie and said, "When you started talking." Yurin looked at her, as if searching if she was told the truth. She noticed that Yurin was clutching her chest. "Are you alright?" she asked, concerned. Yurin nodded wearily, "Yeah, just a little stressed that's all." When Hermione heard that, grew more worried; Madam Promfrey said she couldn't be stressed out. "You shouldn't have bothered telling Harry about understanding and not pushing us away, he's going to come to his senses anyway" said Hermione. Yurin sighed, "It was nothing, I just hoped that telling him things I never told anyone before would make him realize that friends like you are hard to find."

Hermione smiled at her._ Maybe I'm going to be able to open up. _ "You know, keeping things to yourself is never a good thing, maybe you want to talk about it sometimes" she said, hoping she will say yes. Yurin looked at her grimacing, "I would like to, maybe after I take a rest 'cause my chest is really starting to hurt."  Hermione nodded. She helped Yurin up the dormitory. Yurin went her bed and took off her sweater. While she did this, Hermione caught sight of her right shoulder. It was a tattoo of two snakes, all in black. It crisscrossed down from her upper arm down the middle part of her lower arm. It nearly took up her full arm. She gaped at it. _ It must've been painful. _Yurin saw her looking at it and said, "I'll explain later okay?"

Hermione nodded and told her to rest. She then went down to the common room to find Harry gone. _Must be off brooding._ She went out of the tower and made her way to the library.

oooooo

Another chapter done. Hope you like it!


	16. 16

A/N: Here I have a new chapter, please R/R!

To hermyblack: Sorry, it's going to be Draco/Hermione but not Harry/Yurin, but it's going to be Harry/? I'm not going to tell! Hehe!

oooooo

Madam Promfrey looked over Draco Malfoy's sleeping figure one more time. It seemed that the young man was progressing steadily. The moment he woke up, he will be allowed to get out of the hospital wing. She then went to her office.

Not long after that, Draco stirred and opened his eyes, flincing at the bright light. He turned his head to see if anyone is there. When he saw no one, he sat up and settled in that position. He looked around to see that he was at the hospital wing. This made him frown. '_How in Merlin's name did I get here?' _he thought. He lifted up his shirt and saw that his abdominal area was bandaged securely. One of his hands touched his head and felt that it was also bandaged. "What the-" but was caught off when he heard a door open.

He saw Madam Promfrey coming out of her office and was now making her way towards him. He collected himself and tried to look like as calm as possible. When the matron reached his bed, he asked, with his voice drawling, "What happened?" He noticed that the matron suddenly looked uncomfortable. He frowned, _'What the hell is going on?' _he thought. Madam Promfrey turned to him, "Mr. Malfoy, how about we call the headmaster, shall we?" not waiting for answer, she went and walked her way to her office.

He looked after the matron's retreating figure. He was so sure that the matron was hiding something from him. His patience was running thin. He wanted to know how he got here and he wanted to know NOW. _'That crackpot headmaster better have an explanation for this!' _

Soon after, the doors of the hospital wing opened and the ancient headmaster came striding in. He smiled at Draco, who, being a Malfoy, just glared back. The headmaster took no notice of this. "Well, I see that you are well now Mr. Malfoy," he said, a twinkle still present in his blue eyes.

"Why am I here? What happened?" Draco asked impatiently. All this stalling was driving his patience low, and that damn twinkle on the headmaster's eyes are getting on his nerves. Dumbledore looked at his student and said, "That is not the important thing right now. The most important thing is that you are well, is that understood?" Draco looked at him, scandalized. "But-" he started.

"Mr. Malfoy, is that understood?" the headmaster's voice was final. Draco nodded grudgingly. "Can I go now?" he asked, still annoyed that they didn't tell them why he was there in the first place. Dumbledore called Madam Promfrey to give the Slytherin a check up for one last time. When she was done she nodded to Draco and said, "Well, seems that you're in good shape, but we still need to keep your head and your ribs bandaged, as your head wound is still kind of fresh and your ribs still need to be steadied,"

Draco nodded and dressed himself in his school robes that were on the seat next to his bed and left without any consent or thank you. He left, leaving behind the matron and the headmaster, looking at his back and shaking their heads.

He continued his way out of the hospital wing, his head still full of thoughts. _'How the hell did he get there?' 'What the hell is up with all the bloody secrecy?' 'And why the hell is my head bandaged?!' _With this train of thoughts, he didn't even notice that he took a wrong turn and was going towards the library instead of the Slytherin Common Room.

Hermione was walking, also having her own train of thoughts. _'Harry is once again pushing everyone away', 'I guess he misses Sirius.' 'I wonder what Yurin is going to tell me, I hope she opens up or she will explode if she doesn't.' 'Maybe she's still suffering from losing that someone, that's why she's like that.' _She was startled out of her thoughts when she bumped into someone with full force.

She stumbled back, falling on the floor on her back. She groaned and sat up, looking at the person she bumped into. Across from her, was Draco Malfoy, on his behind, groaning with all his Malfoy glory. He looked up to Hermione and scowled. "Great, now I have to wash this robes. Thanks a lot, Mudblood."

Hermione couldn't help but just stare at the person next to him. Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince, head still bandaged and attitude still the same. _'I wonder if he's all right' _she thought, but soon forgot about that after what the headmaster told them, _'No! He doesn't remember, and I can't tell him! He can't remember,' _she thought, shaking her head. She looked at Draco Malfoy, who was now standing and looking down at her smirking. "What, you like what you see mudblood?"

She looked up at him. _'Ignore him. Ignore him.' _Malfoy didn't remember what happened so she might as well forget about saving him in the first place. She shook her head, stood up, dusted herself off and glared at Malfoy. "Don't you dare call me that! Not everyone is below you," she said, glaring at Malfoy, but in the same time, couldn't feel but sorry for him. His own father was the reason in the first place.

Draco looked at Hermione. "Shut up you mudblood, I'll talk to you however I want," he said. He glared at her fiercely, that it made Hermione squirmed uncomfortably. He smirked in success. Plus, that's the best he can do at the moment, 'cause his head still hurt. _'Must've been because I fell when I bumped to that stupid mudblood.'_

There was silence between them. A pregnant pause was present between a Slytherin and a Gryffindor in the middle of the hallway to the library. The tension was growing thick around them you could cut it with a knife.

"So, um, M-Malfoy, are y-you, you k-know, alright?" Hermione said, stuttering. She was just itching to ask if Malfoy remembered anything. Knowing the truth about Malfoy was pushing her to say something about it. She was never good at keeping secrets that affect her conscience so much. She looked on the floor, not looking at the person in front of her. Draco looked at her suspiciously, "What it is to you? What are you on about, Granger?" he drawled.

Hermione looked up at Malfoy with a nervous looked in her eyes. "You know what, it's n-nothing, that reminds m-me I got t-to go" and with that, she bolted pass Malfoy, forgetting all about the library. Draco looked after her retreating figure, sure confusion written on his face, "What the bloody hell was that about?" Realizing what he just said, he cursed softly, "Crap, I sound like Weasel."

ooo

Hermione got to the Gryffindor Common Room and went up to the Girls Dormitory. She went and sat on her bed, not even looking around to see if anyone was there. "That was too close," she said to nothing in particular.

"What was too close?" a voiced asked from the other side of the room. She looked up to see Yurin sitting on her bed, her back on the headboard. She was looking at Hermione, a box propped on her lap. Hermione went and sat on Yurin's bed.

"Forget about it, it's nothing," Hermione said. Yurin shrugged and looked at the box on her lap. She then looked up at Hermione. "I'm ready to talk now, I think it might help," Hermione nodded silently, and put her hand on Yurin's knee. "I'm here to listen, alright?" Yurin looked Hermione and nodded. She swiped her hair out of her shoulders. She then pulled a necklace that she has been wearing that Hermione never noticed before.

On the necklace were three pendants; a key, silver fang-shaped pendant that looks sharp on the edge and a tube-shaped pendant. She took the necklace off and used the key to open the box. She opened the lid and looked at Hermione. "I had always been in the orphanage since I can remember. Every time I ask the mistress where my parents were, they will always say one thing: 'They didn't want you'. I never understood when I was still young, but as I got older, reality caught up and I realized that my parents will never come and find me, as I always pictured in my dreams," She stopped and took a deep breath, and glanced at Hermione who was silently listening.

"The older I got, the weirder people thought I was. When they started sending me and the others kids in school, I looked forward to having friends. The mistresses of the orphanage weren't really nice to me. Everything was going fine at first, and then when I get mad, people's hair started changing colors, bubbles started coming out of their mouths when they talk and all other freaky stuff," she looked at Hermione.

The bushy haired girl smiled sadly, "You were just showing signs of magic. I had those too," Yurin nodded and continued, "Everyone started avoiding me from then on. They were scared that I might do witch craft on them. They said I was a witch. Guess they were right. I had to endure a year of that, people thinking of me as a freak, a menace and an abomination. Then summer came, I couldn't be happier, but it didn't change. The taunting continued at the orphanage and couldn't wait until I turned 17, 'cause by that time, I would be allowed to leave. But I was just 10, well, 11 'cause I turned a year older on the 20th of June," she stopped and traced her fingers on the sides of the box.

"It was about a the middle of the summer when boy was brought to the orphanage. They said his parents abandoned him, and he had been living on the streets since. He was found and was brought to the orphanage for he said that he was too young on his own. He was about 12 that time, older than me by a year I think. His name was Jordan Pisa, and we just clicked," she said taking something out of the box and held it in her hand.

"He seemed to be so miserable and something inside me wanted to help him, to give him the help I never received. Little did I know, he was the one who helped me. He was there when I needed him, and I couldn't help but be thankful. We were friends since we met. Then, freaky stuff started happening again. I thought he was going to go away when I accidentally colored his hair blue. But he didn't, he thought it was cool. So I wasn't afraid anymore of loosing him. He told me that he will always be there," she sighed again.

"When we grew older, people started getting the idea of him being like me, you know, freaky. He didn't care, instead he said, 'If they think we are freaky, then we will give them freaky.' So we started giving each other piercings, I gave him a piercing on the eyebrow and he did my ears. We wore clothes that are like, you know, the stereotypical kind, in other words, the three Bs; big, black and baggy. He didn't want me to pierce anything on my face, 'cause he said it was already perfect," she snorted at that, then continued, "Then, he asked if I wanted to get tattoos; and I did. So we got this," she said, pulling up her right sleeve, revealing the tattoos that she saw earlier. Hermione nodded in understanding.

"I got it on the right arm and he got it on the left. It was painful you know, my eyes were watering, but Jordan was there for the whole time. I was really thankful," she then took the thing she held in her hand and handed it to Hermione. Hermione took it and saw that it was a picture; a muggle one.

It was Yurin and a guy with jet-black hair to his shoulders that was tied; leaving bangs in front of his face that she assumed was Jordan. He looked pale and he was about 6' feet tall. He too wore the clothes like Yurin does and he was holding Yurin's right hand with his left. They both had their sleeves up to show their identical tattoos that nearly took their whole arm up. She smiled at it and gave it back to Yurin. "You must really love snakes."

Yurin chuckled at this, "Yep, we did. Especially him. He was really fond of snakes," then her face turned somber, "Wish he was here. But he couldn't take it. Everyone was always taunting me and him, you know? We were out casts, freaks. The guys at school would always beat him up, but he'd always said that he was alright. I should have known better," she sniffed, her eyes filling with tears. Hermione moved forward and hugged her, "You don't have to continue you know," she whispered.

Yurin shook her head, "No, it's okay, I have to work this out, it's nearly done anyway." She straightened up and continued, "Then last summer came, the school year was so bad, everyone was beating him up and taunting us both. He was 17 and he could've left, but he said he would wait for me. Then, it was like happening so fast, the summer was nearly done and he told me that he needs me to promise him that I will go on even if he's gone and I will live up our dream into leaving this hellhole. I told him I will and I was really confused why he wanted me to do it. Took me a while to realize that he was going to end it. He didn't talk to me that whole day and I was sure that something was wrong. It was at night when I just knew that I had to come up to his room," she wiped the tears that were spilling on her face angrily. She took an item out of the box and held it.

When Hermione caught sight of it, she gasped; on Yurin's hand was a muggle gun. Yurin was looking at it with great interest. She looked up at Hermione, "I found this," she held the gun up, "in his hand like this," and she put it on her temple. "He was looking at me with a smile on his face, he said he was sorry," She closed her eyes; more tears spilling from her close eyelids and readied the gun. Hermione's eyes widened and to her horror, Yurin pulled the trigger.

oooooo

Cliffie? o.O


	17. 17

A/N: Okay, time for another update!

Special thanks to **Tayz**, who helped me a great lot on my last chapter and I am truly grateful. Also, she is now my beta-reader and therefore, she has an advantage that some of my readers don't have, she gets to read first! LOL

Also, on the note, Blaise Zabini is a **BOY**! Confirmed by JK Rowling herself last month! I was right! .

oooooo

Hermione snapped her eyes shut, not wanting to see Yurin end her life. _Why is she doing this? _But then she heard a 'click' and opened her eyes to see Yurin looking at her, with a slightly amused look on her face while wiping her tears.

"For a smart girl in Gryffindor, I thought you would realize that this wasn't loaded," she said looking at Hermione, setting the gun on her lap. Hermione was looking at her with her mouth dropped slightly, eyes still wide. Yurin smiled sadly and put her hand on Hermione's shoulder, "Hey, relax, I'm not ending it here, well at least not yet. Plus, I don't want to leave yet now that I found a friend, you know?"

All Hermione could do was nod. She was thoroughly scared! She really thought that Yurin was going to end it there and then, but then smacked herself mentally for thinking something really stupid. But she then smiled at the thought of Yurin considering her as a friend. She looked up to see the girl across from her holding a piece of paper.

"This was his last letter to me. I found it after he pulled the trigger, but I didn't read it right away. No one heard the shot 'cause there was a silencer," she said holding up the said thing from the box and continued, "I never let anyone read it, but now I will 'cause I trust you. Please don't break it. I had enough of those people and if you let anyone know what you heard from me, I don't know what I will do. Harry and Ron... I don't really care, they just better keep their mouth shut, and they seem trustworthy,"

Hermione nodded slowly, "They are, you won't regret trusting them, I promise that." Yurin nodded and gave her the letter. She then leaned her head on the bedpost and said, "Read it, and yes it's ok, after I'll tell you how I got here." She then closed her eyes, leaving Hermione staring at the letter.

She unfolded it and started to read silently:

_Yurin__,_

_I know that you are really angry right now for what I did. You have all the right to hate me for this, but I just couldn't take it. The taunting, it just had to stop. But it wouldn't as long as I exist. I have been experiencing this way before I was at brought to the orphanage. My parents, as you know, abandoned me. My mom was what you can call a whore; sleeping around and not caring if she got pregnant. But she then cared when she found out about me. I was born and was neglected. I never knew who my real dad was, but I knew the man who was living with us wasn't my father, for what he did to me was something a parent will never do to his son. Or so I thought, for you'll never know how many sick people live in this world._

'He is so right on that one, look what happened to Malfoy,'Hermione thought before she continued reading:

_Hurtful words everyday is what I received. They make it sound like it was my fault that I was born into their lives making it hell. Well, it wasn't! My mom was the one who couldn't help but sleep around with people and not care about it! Not me! I never went and wished to be born and have a life that can compete with hell! I never did. There were also the occasional smacks here and there, and so forth. And my 'father' would kick me around when he's drunk and when my mom is not around, not that she cared or anything. I was a mistake, anyways._

_I know I never told you any of this things, and I'm sorry, I know we promised to tell EVERYTHING to each other, but I didn't want any pity and I knew if you knew about any of this things, you will try to help me forget it, when I am suppose to be the one helping you. In the end, as you know, they kicked me out of the house and I was out and about for a while until I was found by the social workers and they brought me to the orphanage. During those times, rich, snobby kids would laugh at me and make fun of me because I'm homeless. It hurt, but in the end I didn't really care. After all, I didn't want their pity._

'He didn't want pity, just like Harry, I just hope Harry doesn't end up like him,' Hermione shook the thought out of her head and continued once more:

_Then I came to the orphanage and met you. Even though people discriminated you because you were different, I still think you are cool, because you are such a great friend. You were great and I did my best to try and help you, I hope I did. It was foolish of me to think that people will treat me differently. Not many did, but I'm glad you did. Thank you for that. Thanks for everything and the good times we shared, even if there were only a few._

_I'm sorry for leaving you; I know you will hate me. But please remember, no matter what, I will always be there. You are special, I can sense it in you. You have a purpose, and you don't belong here, you belong somewhere else, and you will be greatly appreciated. If you find that place, accept people's friendship, but still stay the same. Don't change one bit. I will always be here to watch, no matter where you are, no matter where I am, heaven or hell, I will watch over you. That I promise._

_Remember: Don't let people intimidate you. If they laugh at you because you are different, laugh at them because they are all the same. Always remember that and please try not to bottle up your emotions, for I don't want you blowing up on people, literally. But if they deserve it, then you can do it._

_I also have one last wish:_

_'Don't judge a book by its cover, and please do not judge me for what I did 'cause in my life, I never did judge you.'_

_ Love and always with you, _

_ Jordan_

_PS: Together with this letter, I ask you to take my gun and keep it for my memory if you want to. Also there is something else. Use it well._

Hermione's eyes were moist when she finished reading. She sniffed and wiped her eyes. She saw Yurin open her eyes and she then gave the letter back. There was silence between them for a moment as Hermione let the information sink in as the other was trying to find the courage to continue. Pouring your past and you emotions to another person was never an easy task.

Yurin sighed and looked at Hermione, "I am not mad at him, never was and never will be, I wasn't going to start hating on him when he took his life that night. As you read he gave me this," she said, pulling the pendant that was tube shaped and opening its lid. She shook it and out fell a bullet. "This is the one and only bullet I have, he gave it to me, and I am going to use it well."

"What's done is done and there was nothing you can do about it. Well, I promised to tell you how I got here and that I will. As you see, just right after he pulled that darn trigger, it seemed to have triggered something and I felt and breeze go by. I ran to Jordan's crumpled body and I took his head on my lap. His eyes were closed and there was a small smile on his face. He looked peaceful, the first time I saw him that way. Then beside him was the letter you just read." She rubbed her eyes as tears started to fall from her eyes once again.

Hermione nodded and went to sit on Yurin's side instead across from her and put her arm over her shoulders, "We can continue this next time, you know?" she suggested, but Yurin shook her head, tears streaming down her face. "No, nearly done, I promise. Where was I? Oh, yeah, so the breeze went and I felt someone was there. I looked behind me and saw a man I had never seen before. He was the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. He took out his wand and cleaned up all the blood that came from Jordan. I was shocked at first, but was still amazed; I never believed that magic ever existed."

"He waved his hand over me and Jordan's lifeless figure, and then and there he told me everything. I didn't believe anything at first for I didn't want to trust someone who I had just met. Then he told me to read the letter I found. I did and was shocked to find what Jordan said, about him sensing something in me and me having a purpose in a different place. Then found the necklace containing the bullet and took the gun in my hands. I looked at the headmaster to see if he was going to protest, but he told me that it was okay for he knew that I will use it well."

"I was still confused about the headmaster and his abilities, but I never did ask. He waved his hand over Jordan and he disappeared. I gasped in outrage at first, then I saw a lone black rose in his place, and I knew that it was Jordan. I looked at the headmaster and he told me he changed Jordan's form so that he will always be with me everywhere and that he truly doubts that the muggles, which at first I didn't know what he meant, would never give Jordan a good resting place." Yurin's tears were now flowing freely down her cheeks as she took a black rose out of the box and handled it with utmost care. She looked at it lovingly and kissed its petals, "It will never wilt or dry up, the only time when that is going to happen is when I die," she settled it back in the box and put the gun and everything else back. She closed the lid and locked it. She put her necklace back on and was about to put away the box when Hermione stopped her.

"Do you have your wand?" Hermione asked. Yurin looked at her confusedly before nodding and taking out the wand from her robe pocket. Hermione nodded and said, "Well, I can teach you to put a powerful Locking Charm on the box so that only you can open it. What do you say?" Yurin nodded, "That will be great."

Hermione said the incantation and asked Yurin to repeat it, concentrating and then point her wand at the box. When Yurin did, Hemione took her own wand and said "Alohamora!" Nothing happened and that meant it worked. She smiled at the girl beside her, "Awesome work, now only you can end it and do you know what to do?" Yurin nodded and said, "Finite Incantatum." Hermione nodded and clapped her hands together. "Great, now no one can look at it!"

Yurin nodded and said, "About the Diagon Alley thing at the beginning of the year, sorry to freak you out and knowing your name. I don't really know how I knew it, but I did. I just saw you and I knew. I have that ability, to know someone's name. Happened twice before you: first with this girl and I thought she was a friend but, no, she was a bitch. Then, Jordan, happened on him too, then I lost him, so when it happened to you, I thought you were going to be like the other girl or something was going to happen to you if you communicate with me in any sort, so I tried to stay away. I guess I was wrong, as always." She was looking down on her lap, as if ashamed.

Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Hermione looking at her with a smile on her face, "Don't sweat it. Yes, I was a little freaked out, oh what the hell, a lot, freaked a lot, but you know, I'm used to it. If you have a friend who can talk to snakes and another who had a rat who was really a traitor for a pet, you'll get use to it too," she said amusedly.

Yurin let out a stifled chuckle and nodded. Then Hermione said, "Mind if I ask you something? I saw you going in a house on my way home from Diagon Alley, it wasn't far from my own house. Is that yours or were you visiting someone?" Yurin pondered for a moment then nodded, "Oh, yeah, since I didn't want to stay in Hogwarts during the summer, Professor Dumbledore arranged for me to have an apartment of my own under the name of a guardian. So I have somewhere to stay in with all the necessities during summer by myself." she finished with a sigh.

Hermione nodded in understanding. She then looked at the time and said, "Whoa, we were here longer than I thought; dinner is starting soon." Yurin nodded and got out of bed, getting ready for dinner as Hermione did the same.

ooo

Harry left a minute or so after Yurin went up to the girl's dormitory. He took his cloak and made his way down the tower and eventually out of the castle. He walked out on the grounds, clutching his cloak tighter around himself as he felt a slight breeze blow his way. He rubbed his hands together and made his way down the lake. He sat on the ground and settled himself, putting his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands.

'I sounded so tactless and inconsiderate back there,', he thought, sighing heavily. He just assumed that Yurin never lost someone when he said those words back there. 'So tactless, indeed.' He sighed and looked up on the lake. The scene before him was so calm and surreal; little waves on the lake created by the autumn air breeze. The trees that surrounded the area that were now graced with red, yellow and orange leaves gave the place a peaceful aura that relaxed Harry somehow. It made him think and somehow put all the nightmares –both real and not- behind him.

He sighed and thought of the things that have been happening to him. He just lost someone who was the closest thing he had for a parent. His heart shattered when he saw Sirius falling through the veil, his back at a perfect arch. He remembered how he tried to run and go after Sirius, but Remus stopped him, clinging to him tightly so that he wouldn't jump after his godfather.

Once again, while staring at the lake, he felt the stinging sensation at the corner of his eyes, not any different from the one he had had after Sirius died. But this time, instead of stopping it, he let the tears fall; he needed to let it out, to let it free, for it was eating him up from the inside. He felt the tears go and trail down his cheeks, making it moist. It fell on his hand, creating crystals of salty tears.

He sniffed, his vision blurring. He took off his glasses and wiped his eyes with his cloak. Harry closed his eyes and leaned his head on his hand, his glasses on the other. He couldn't remember the last time he had actually cried openly, letting his emotions out. He knew he needed to let it out, for as Ron said, he might blow up later on in life. He then snorted at the thought, 'Already did, and Dumbledore's office was the receiving end.'

Thinking of the headmaster, he just couldn't help but feel hurt and sort of betrayed of what the ancient man did last year. He was avoided by one of the people he trusted most last year and he just felt alone. He hated the secrecy, he hated everything that was kept from him last year! He hated how Hermione and Ron would send him letters that clearly stated that they were in the same place without him. He hated how he didn't know that they were with the Order the beginning of the summer and not even tell him. He hated how Dumbledore kept the bloody prophecy from him that would decide his whole destiny; to murder or to be murdered.

He straightened up and collected his thoughts. He put his glasses on and just sat there for a moment. He stared at the lake for a moment and couldn't help but remember the night in 3rd year. He couldn't help but see Sirius in his head, he couldn't help hear his bark like laugh in his ears. He sighed and said, "Sorry, I'm so sorry Sirius, it was my fault. If I didn't let my curiosity and stupidity take over and had a look in Snape's Pensive, then I could have learned Occulemency and you would still be here."

He was about to turn around and make his way back to the castle when he heard rustling through the bushes and the trees on the other side of the lake. He whipped out his wand, expecting danger behind him. He's eyes widened and nearly drop his wand when he saw a bear-like dog looking at him from the other side of the lake; looking at him with big, blue watery eyes.

Harry was baffled and stunned, and all he can do was whisper "Padfoot."

It seemed like 'Padfoot' heard it and howled. The dog's tail waggled and it sprinted its way to Harry, floating on the lake. It stopped in the middle and looked at Harry straight in the eye. As the boy stared at the dog, bright light started emitting from around the dog that blinded Harry. He shielded his eyes and as the light dimmed he looked back at the lake to see someone that made his jaw drop.

"S-Sirius?" he stuttered, his knees feeling weak.

Sirius nodded, looking like what he did in the Department of Mysteries. Same robes, same hair, same everything. Sirius smiled and said in a low, yet caring voice, "Harry, it's not your fault, no use being guilty, just live life to the fullest and treasure everything you have. Remember, I will always be here and so will your parents."

Harry nodded, still not trusting himself to speak. There in front of him, was his godfather, standing on the middle of the lake, talking to him. He shook his head and looked at his godfather, "I'm sorry, Sirius, I love you. Please tell mom and dad that, too." Sirius nodded and was about to leave and change back when he said, "Oh, that Cedric lad said not to blame yourself, he said it wasn't your fault and focus on defeating Voldemort," then he smirked, "In other words, kick that snake-faced ass." He turned back to Padfoot and with one last look at his godson, ran to the bushes and disappeared.

Harry stared as Padfoot disappeared and couldn't help but smile, "Good, old Padfoot." He turned his way to the castle as a lone tear fell and trailed down his cheek, the smile on his face. He wrapped his cloak tighter and made his way to the Great Hall, assuming that dinner would be on soon.

ooo

Draco longed made his way to the Slytherin Common Room after his very bizarre encounter with Granger. He walked on with his hands in his pockets, his head high and proud. When he reached the portrait, he murmured the password and strode inside. He looked around to see that it was nearly empty, except three 2nd years sitting on the couch. The students looked up at him and whispered to each other. They gave Draco one last look before going up to their dormitories.

The blonde hair Slytherin couldn't help but look after the retreating figures of the little midgets in confusion. 'Why the hell were they staring at me, then whispering?' he thought. Shrugging it off, he made his way to his 6th year dormitory to also find it empty. He went to his bed to found it just the way he left it. He flopped down and put his arms under his head and stared up the ceiling. He then closed his eyes and tried his best to remember anything that would tell him how the hell he got the way he was now.

He remembered receiving a letter, but not really from whom it was from. He remembered something about Hogsmeade and going there to meet someone, but who? He was pretty sure it was the person he got the letter from. Then he remembered talking and pain at the back of his head. He flinched. 'That explains the bandage.' He remembered that and everything was a blur for a moment, then darkness.

He opened his eyes and groaned. All that freakin' thinking made his head hurt. He sat up on his bed and put his face in his hands. He sighed and stayed in that position in a while, until he heard the door open. He looked up to see Blaise Zabini enter and go to his trunk, not even acknowledging if he even saw Draco in the same room as him.

Blaise closed the lid of his trunk back down and only then he fixed his gaze to the blonde haired boy. He raised his eyebrows and smirked at Draco, then left the room without another word. This left the blonde Slytherin staring at the now closed door. 'First the midgets, now Blaise, something is up!' he thought.

He got out of bed and straightened his robes. He took out his wand and muttered, "Tempus,". Then the in front of him a smoky image that says "6:50pm" appeared and he knew that dinner was starting. He walked pass the smoky imaged, making it disappear and made his way out of the door and out the dungeon to the Great Hall.

ooo

Hermione and Yurin came to the Entrance Hall just in time to see Harry enter through the main door of the castle. Harry stopped when he saw the two girls and the others did the same. Hermione looked at Harry, her look unnerving, but when he saw the tear stains on his face, her look softened.

"Harry? Are you alright?" she said, uncertain. Harry looked at her and smiled sadly, then nodded. Then he looked at Yurin then back to Hermione and said, "I'm sorry, to you both, I shouldn't have said any of those things back in the common room." Yurin looked at him with a blank expression on her face, and then nodded. Hermione did the same, only she wrapped her arms around Harry after. Harry patted her back awkwardly and pulled away. He wiped his face on his sleeve then sneezed.

"Bless you," said Yurin, nodded to Hermione and made her way to the Great Hall. Hermione turned to Harry, "Are you all right?" Harry nodded and said "Yeah, was just out of the cold for long, it's not that bad." They looked at each other and went was about to go in the Great Hall for dinner when a voice drawled from behind them.

"Well, isn't that nice, Potty and the Mudblood. Where's Weasel, eating all the food because he doesn't get enough at home?" said Draco Malfoy, his trademark smirk plastered on his face. The Gryffindors turned and shook their heads "Sod off Malfoy, you sorry soul," said Harry. Hermione nodded in agreement and entered the Great Hall, leaving the Slytherin behind.

Draco's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 'Even the Gryffindors are acting strange, they didn't even fire a better comeback!' he thought. Shrugging, he went in and saw Potter, together with the Weasel, the mudblood and the other mudblood sitting near the end of the table, eating next to each other.

He made his way to the Slytherin Table and strode over to where he always sits; in the middle of Pansy and his two cronies. When he got there, he found occupied by Blaise with Pansy hovering all over him. He frowned at the pair. He never liked Pansy, but everyone knows how she was head over hills, over the top of the world in love with him. Now, she was basically sticking herself to Blaise, not that he was complaining or anything.

He tapped the boy's shoulder to tell him to get out of his seat, but he was ignored. He tried again and yet, no one seems to acknowledge his presence. He was not a man of patience. No one ever ignores him. Draco grabbed Blaise's shoulder and pulled causing the other boy to fall on his backside with a thud, catching the other student's attention but thankfully not the teachers.

Draco took this chance and grabbed Blaise by his collar, hauling him to a standing position, hanging a few inches on the ground. Draco glared, "Don't you ignore me! What in Merlin's name is going on!" He assumed that that would intimidate Blaise, but to his dismay the boy just smirked and glanced at the bandage on his head. "Weren't so tough when you got that bandage, were you, Draco?

", he said confidently.

The blonde Slytherin stared at the Blaise with masked shock. He glared at the boy, shaking him, "What do you know about this?" he demanded. Blaise shook his head and look at Draco in the eye, "That is for me to know and for you to find out, and I suggest you watch your back!" then he added darkly, "Traitor."

Was Blaise threatening him? What did he meant by 'traitor' and 'watch your back'? He wasn't going to get anything out of this guy. He will have to do it by force, in a different place. He growled and dropped the boy on the ground with such force that Blaise couldn't help but groan. With that, Draco turned, making his way out of the Great Hall.

As he reached the doors, he didn't see certain Gryffindors staring after him then turning back to their food, shrugging. He didn't see a pug-faced blonde girl glaring at his retreating back. He didn't see the boy he just hauled to the ground stand up and nod to two big thickheaded morons who used to be guards. As he disappeared behind the doors, he never saw three of his fellow housemates making their way to follow them, determined to give him a lesson.

ooo

Cliffie? o.O


End file.
